


Ficlet & Drabble collection (OUaT)

by thegirl20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets & drabbles written for prompts & challenges on tumblr.  Mostly Red Queen, but there are other relationships in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil queen meets Red and they are both instantly smitten.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://royalarmyofoz.tumblr.com/post/86682111377/au-the-evil-queen-meets-ruby-and-they-are-both) on tumblr.

Red stands awkwardly in the grand room; far more opulent than anything she'd ever seen in her tiny village.  A stab of guilt goes through her chest as she thinks of Granny's repeated warnings about wandering too far from home and talking to strangers.  But something in Red has always wanted to roam, to see the world beyond the borders of her boring life.  So when a carriage drew up beside her and a kindly old man addressed her by name, telling her that the Queen had requested to meet her, Red could hardly turn that kind of adventure down.

  
Red had never been in a carriage before.  A haycart, yes, but that was nothing compared to the finery of the Queen's carriage.  The seats were cushioned with silky, purple fabric and Red couldn't help but run her hands over them.  The smell inside was of exotic perfumes and something else that Red couldn't quite place.  The man turned out to be the Queen's father.  He smiled at her curiosity and answered her questions about the carriage to the best of his ability.  But when she asked why the Queen wanted to meet her, his smile dimmed.  "I know not the workings of the Queen's mind, these days," he said, looking at his hands.  "I only know she wanted to meet you.  She was most vehement about it."  And that was all he would say.  
  
Now Red finds herself unable to stand still as she waits.  She moves her weight from foot to foot, her hands grasping the edges of her cloak.  She hopes she's dressed appropriately to meet royalty.  Her cloak is the most elegant piece of clothing she owns.  For some reason she's never been able to fathom, it never fades or frays and it doesn't even seem to get dirty.  She asked Granny about it once, but she just mumbled something about expensive fabric and sent Red to fetch water.  
  
She has no time to dwell on her clothing because the doors to the room burst open and Red looks up and catches sight of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.  Dressed in a form-fitting dress that's the colour of midnight in summer, the woman exudes an air of sophistication that makes Red want to bow her head and cower in a corner.  It's then that she realises she probably should bow, since it's the Queen she's gawping at.  She lifts her skirts and dips into a what she hopes is a curtsey, bowing her head.  A soft laugh brings blood rushing to her cheeks, and she keeps her eyes fixed on the intricate carpet under her feet.  
  
A gentle hand on her chin brings her face up and all at once she's lost in the deep brown of the Queen's eyes.  She's never spent much time contemplating royalty, but whenever she has tried to picture the rulers of their land, they've always seemed unreal, like statues or paintings.  Now she's confronted with a living, breathing embodiment of royalty and all she can see is the intelligence shining in her eyes, the way wisps of her hair have escaped the complicated arrangement on top of her head, the prominent scar on the right side of her top lip.  All signs that this is very much a human woman.  
  
"My, my," The Queen murmurs, turning Red's face slightly from side to side, examining her.  "I'd been told you were impressive, but they failed to do your beauty justice."  
  
Red's face flushes again, but she can't help the wide smile that appears at the Queen's words.  It's quickly tempered by a confused frown, and she forces herself to meet the Queen's eyes.  "Th-...they, my lad-...your majesty?"  
  
The Queen's eyebrow creeps up her forehead. "And clever enough not to let compliments blind you," she says.  "Good.  There are few things more frustrating than a pretty face with nothing behind it."  She lets go of Red's chin and walks around her, continuing her examination.  Red feels like one of the pigs the farmers bring to the village on market day.  She bites her lip; lately the pigs have taken to squealing whenever she comes near, to the point where she avoids the market if at all possible.  
  
"I have people everywhere," the Queen says, by way of explanation. "You were brought to my attention a few months ago."  She stops in front of Red one more.  "You really are _quite_ extraordinary."  
  
Thoroughly confused now, Red shakes her head.  "I...I think you're mistaken, your majesty," she says, not wanting to offend the Queen by telling her she's wrong.  "I'm just...me.  I live in a little village with my Granny.  I'm as ordinary as they come."  
  
A smile blooms on the Queen's face, one that draws Red closer with its intimacy.  "Oh, I don't think so," she purrs, tugging gently on the edge of Red's hood.  "You have the potential for greatness, Little Red Riding Hood."  
  
"I...I don't understand, your majesty," Red says, captivated by the Queen's closeness, the scent of her bath oils and something else, something darker.  
  
"You will," the Queen tells her, a hand moving to frame her jaw.  "In time.  For now, why don't you start by calling me Regina and see how we go from there?"  
  
Red's eyes go wide at the caress and at the informality being displayed. "I couldn't possib-"  She's stopped by a finger over her lips.  
  
"You're not going to disobey your Queen, are you?" Regina asks, her voice low and inviting.  Red finds herself shaking her head, the need to please the Queen almost overwhelming in its intensity.  She's rewarded with a dazzling smile.  "Good girl."  
  
"Am I to work for you?" Red asks, when the finger is removed.  "Here?  At the palace?"  
  
"No," the Queen, Regina, tells her.  "You'll go back to your village and continue as before.  As if we never had this conversation.  But there will come a time I will call upon you to do something for me."  
  
"Soon?" Red asks, bereft at the thought of going back home and not being near this woman.  
  
Regina smiles again and brushes some hair behind Red's ear.  "Soon enough, dear," she promises.  Then she leans in to whisper.  "And if you please me, we shall meet again."  
  
The Queen turns her head and places a soft kiss right at the edge of Red's lips.  It's all Red can do to stop herself from making the tiny movement which will bring their lips together.  She's kissed Peter, many times, but she's never felt like this with him.  Like her mind and body aren't her own.  Like she's alive with feelings and emotions that she can't put a name to.  Like she finally understands what she's been looking for.  
  
The assault on her senses lessens slightly when the Queen steps back to appraise her once more.  She shakes her head with a smile Red can't read.  "Magnificent," she whispers.  This time Red keeps her head up, her eyes locked on Regina's.  
  
"I'm nothing compared to you...Regina," she says.  The name feels comfortable in her mouth, like she's said it before, often.  
  
"Oh, come now," Regina scolds.  "Let's not have false modesty.  You're a beautiful woman and you know it."  
  
No-one's ever called Red a _woman_ before.   She's always been just a girl.  Her heart sings at the Queen's words, but she tries not to show it.  
  
"Thank you," she manages, with a small smile.  
  
"You should be getting back home, before you're missed," Regina says.  
  
Red's eyes go wide.  She's been gone for hours.  Granny will likely have a search party out scouring the woods for her.  Her panic must show in her face, because Regina raises an eyebrow.   
  
"There are quicker ways to travel than by carriage," the Queen tells her, running a hand down her bare arm and holding her wrist, loosely.  Before Red knows what's happening, they're both engulfed in purple smoke and, when it clears, they're back in the woods at the exact spot Red was picked up earlier.  She's thrown by the suddenness of the journey and she sways, grasping Regina's hand for balance.  She realises her mistake and lets go.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," she stammers, backing away a little.  The Queen seems mildly amused.  
  
"Not at all," she says.  "It can be quite disorientating when you're not used to it."  
  
Red can hear the sounds of people talking a little way in the distance; looking for her, no doubt.  "I should go," she says, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.  "My Granny will be worried."  
  
The Queen nods.  "Of course.  And it wouldn't do for us to be seen together.  Not yet."  
  
Their implied shared future fills Red with a kind of warmth she's not used to; one that settles low in her belly and burns pleasantly.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, Red Riding Hood," Regina says, with a smile.  And then she's gone in the same cloud of purple smoke they arrived in.  She watches it dissipate as the voices grow nearer.  Her lips curl into a smile and she touches the place where Regina had placed a kiss.


	2. As long as anyone with hot blood can (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's a little distracted at work.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://tiffanyknowles.tumblr.com/post/87022101984) on tumblr.

"Uh...Ruby?  Can we get some service over here?"  

"Huh? Oh, sure Em.  Just gimme a sec."  The waitress doesn't even turn to the source of the voice, her attention very much focused elsewhere.  Emma follows her gaze and hides a smirk.  Regina is bent over, examining her car's engine, giving anyone who cares to look a supreme view of her backside.

"Why are you looking at my mom like that?" Henry asks.  "Do you like cars?"

Emma has to cough to cover up a laugh.

"Cars," Ruby says, still not looking at either of them.  Then she seems to realise who she's speaking to.  " _Oh!_  Yeah, totally. I definitely appreciate good bodywork and a nice..." She tilts her head to adjust her view. "... chassis."

Emma rolls her eyes at the blatant innuendo and is about to scold Ruby for talking to Henry about his  _mother_ like that, when another voice does it for her.

"Ruby!  If you're ogling the Mayor's ass again so help me..."

Ruby turns this time, her mouth open and her cheeks flaming.  " _Granny_!"  She scurries into the diner, complaining loudly about her grandmother's tendency to embarrass her.  Emma looks down at Henry who seems confused.

"Why would Ruby like looking at my Mom's butt?"

Emma sighs.  "I'm _so_ not equipped to give you the birds and bees talk, kid.  Ask your Mom."


	3. A wolf can be quite a devotee (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Regina have a scene and dialogue together.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://royalarmyofoz.tumblr.com/post/86597591322/au-ruby-and-regina-have-a-scene) on tumblr.

The younger woman hesitates before striding forward, trying to portray an air of confidence that she's not sure she feels.  Not here, not around Regina.  She makes sure that her approach is noisy enough that the other woman won't be surprised by her arrival.  Sure enough, the Queen glances over her shoulder at the sound of twigs snapping and feet trampling through undergrowth.  She heaves a sigh.

"If you're looking for someone to throw a stick for you, I'm not in the mood."

Ruby rolls her eyes.  As dog jokes go, it's not even original.  Regina really must be off her game.

"I'm fine, thanks.  I'm getting plenty of exercise with all of this walking."

Regina looks her up and down.  "Yes, I suppose you must be quite in your element living in the forest."  She wrinkles her nose.  "You should go play with the thief, he's also very at home here."

"Be as rude as you like, Regina," Ruby says.  "I'm not gonna rise to it."

"And what  _are_ you doing, Ms Lucas?" Regina asks.  "Have you been sent to check on my wellbeing?  You can tell your little friend that I'm not having any homicidal feelings at the moment.  Though that may change if she doesn't stop asking me how I'm doing."

"Nobody sent me," Ruby says.  "I just thought you looked..."  She trails off. Making assumptions about Regina is a dangerous business.

"Yes?" Regina presses.  "I hope, for your sake, that the word at the end of that sentence was going to be complimentary."

"Sad," Ruby finishes.  "I thought you looked sad.  I came to see if you were okay."  She knows about the heart burying incident, but Regina doesn't need another reason to believe that Snow can't keep a secret.

"And what concern is it of yours if I'm sad?" Regina asks.  "I don't recall us ever exchanging much conversation beyond a coffee order."

"I don't know, really," Ruby confesses, examining Regina's profile as she looks out over the endless fields.  "I just...I don't like people to be sad.  I wondered if I could do anything to help."

Regina laughs, but it's bitter and brittle and it hurts Ruby's ears.  "Unless you can somehow bring my son here, then no, there's nothing you can do."

Nodding, Ruby joins Regina in looking into the distance.  "I can't imagine doing what you did," she says, almost in a whisper.  "Giving up the person you love most in the world...giving him a life where he doesn't even remember who you are."

"I feel like you're not quite grasping the concept of 'helping', Ms Lucas," Regina says, her voice tight and thick.  "I believe this is commonly known as rubbing salt in the wound."

"No, I know, I...I just meant," Ruby pauses, biting her lip.  "I just mean that I really believe in judging a person by their actions.  And you...well, you did the most selfless thing I've ever heard of."

"And now what?" Regina asks, glancing at Ruby from the side of her eye.  "You want to be my best friend?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I admire what you did and, for what it's worth...I trust you," Ruby tells her.  "And if you could stop being a smartass for two minutes, maybe we  _could_ be friends." She lifts her eyebrows.  "Stranger things have happened."

Regina opens her mouth to make some retort, but the fight seems to go out of her and her shoulders sag.  "I'm not braiding your hair or painting your nails."

Ruby laughs.  "We'll save that for when we get to the castle."

Regina frowns at her.  "You're unusual."

"Thank you."  Ruby offers her nod.

"It wasn't a compliment," Regina mutters, though Ruby's sure she sees the hint of a smile under the frown.

"Well, I'm taking it as one," Ruby informs her

"If this is what having friends is like, I'm not sure I want to do it," Regina says, sighing.

"Too bad," Ruby says, flashing her a grin.  "C'mon, you can help with dinner."

"At no point did I agree to carry out menial tasks," Regina says, but lets Ruby drag her along nonetheless.

"You'll like it once you get started.  Takes your mind off the boredom," Ruby says.  She keeps her eyes forward as she continues.  "Just try not to poison anyone."

"You're hilarious."  There's definitely amusement mixed into Regina's tone this time.  Or incredulity.  Maybe both.

"I know."


	4. Our castle, our bed (Snow Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [miss anomalous](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missanomalous/pseuds/missanomalous)
> 
>  

It’s colder than she remembers.  Even with a magically enhanced fire burning in the hearth, it’s cold.  Pulling her shawl tighter she sighs.  She should never have agreed to Snow’s ridiculous castle sharing idea.  This place was never her home.  It started out as her prison.   Then, after Leopold’s death, it was her fortress, her _right_.  But never her home.

She almost misses the soft knock at the door of her chamber.  Who could possibly be visiting her at this time of night?  It briefly occurs to her that it could be the thief.  He’s been pursuing her quite relentlessly of late.  While he’s handsome enough, in a rough, peasantly way at least, he also has the complication of a child.  And Regina is in no way ready to open her heart up to _that._ Not yet.  Perhaps not ever.

It _could_ be Red Riding Hood.  She’s been making eyes at Regina over the campfire for weeks now.  Though still technically a peasant, she’s slightly less annoying than the thief.  And she smells less of forest.  Though there is sometimes a hint of wet dog about her when it’s been raining.  Regina wrinkles her nose.  While not opposed to the thought of an uncomplicated romp with the wolf, the girl should _not_ be turning up at her door without an invitation.  A Queen is not that easy.

Just as she’s about to give her unsolicited visitor a piece of her mind, the door opens.  She gasps at the audacity, but when Snow White’s face appears, she sighs.  She should have expected this.  Ever since they arrived back in this world, Snow has made it her business to check on Regina at every turn.    _Do you have enough to eat, Regina? Here, have my extra blanket, Regina.  Are you sad, Regina?  Please come and live with us in our castle, Regina._

“I couldn’t sleep,” Snow says, as if that is a valid enough reason for her to show up in Regina’s chambers in the middle of the night.  “I thought I’d see how you were doing.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Regina sighs.  She’s sad and lonely and Snow is the one person who seems to understand that on some level.   The thief claims to, but he never could.  Losing a love is devastating, but losing a child is incomparable.  That both she and Snow _chose_ to give up their children doesn’t make that any easier.

“It’s colder in this place than it was sleeping in the woods,” Regina offers, by way of conversation.   Snow tilts her head in sympathy, but then her face lights up.  Regina braces herself for some homespun wisdom about thinking warm thoughts.   What she doesn’t expect is for Snow to yank back the covers on the opulent bed and climb in, pulling the blankets up to her chin.   She grins at Regina and pats the other side.

“Come on, get in.  I’ll warm you up.”

Coming from anyone else, it would have sounded lascivious.  But with those wide eyes and that guileless smile, Snow White can make anything seem like an innocent request. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina scoffs.  She may have been coerced into sharing a castle with the Charmings, but she draws the line at sharing a bed with one of them.

“Come _on_ ,” Snow implores.  “You’re cold, I can’t sleep…this could help both of us.”

“And why do you think you’ll be able to sleep next to me if you weren’t able to sleep next to your Prince?” Regina asks, an eyebrow raised.

Snow shrugs.  “I…just feel…” She pauses as she considers her words.  “I feel more…content, when I’m with you.  Like you _get_ it.  Like I don’t have to be a leader or a wife…I get to be…”

 _A daughter_.  The word is left unsaid, but it’s understood.  Regina sighs.  They’re quite a pair.  Daughters needing mothers, and mothers needing children.    And, while she’ll never say it out loud, they _are_ friends.

Sighing again, to make sure Snow knows she’s not happy about this arrangement, Regina stomps to the bed and climbs under the covers.  Snow is immediately snuggled against her, an arm tight around her waist, head on her shoulder.   A wave of Regina’s hand puts out the candles and lanterns around the room, though she leaves the fire to warm it.

“If you drool on me, you’re sleeping on the floor,” she warns, feeling sleep pull at her already.

“’Kay,” Snow agrees, the word sliding into a yawn. 

If she wraps an arm around Snow’s shoulders, it’s only because it’s uncomfortable to leave it trapped between their bodies.   If she kisses her forehead, it’s only because she misses Henry so much.   If she falls asleep with a smile on her lips, it’s only because she can’t believe that ‘our castle’ has turned into ‘our bed’.


	5. Five sentence fic challenge (Various)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme challenge from tumblr.

**Snow Queen. Apples, taste, and winter.**

Truth be told, she’s never been a huge fan of apples.  But she missed breakfast and there’s one in her purse; Henry Mills brings her one every single day and she hasn’t the heart to tell him she doesn’t like them.  When her teeth break the flesh of the fruit and the juice flows into her mouth, a vision fills her head: a woman on horseback, sitting tall and regal in the saddle while snow gently falls around her.  The sweetness of the apple turns sour on her tongue.  She disposes of it in the nearest trashcan, but thoughts of the rider stay with her for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

**Red Queen; Umbrella, Puddle, hot cocoa.**

_My car has a flat tyre and it’s raining please come get me._   In a puff of purple smoke, she appears by Ruby’s side, taking in the poor girl’s drenched appearance.  A single wave of her hand and there’s an umbrella hovering above Ruby’s head, a pair of rain boots on her feet and the tyre is fixed.

"Wow, you’re like a Swiss Army Girlfriend."

"Come on, let’s get you home and I’ll make you some cocoa…and then perhaps I’ll get you wet in an entirely different way."

* * *

 

**Ruby x Regina : Ruby gets jealous.**

She hates feeling this way, this ugly twisting in her chest as she watches Regina speak to Emma;  _smile_ at Emma.   It’s not that she doesn’t trust Regina, far from it, she’s well aware of Regina’s opinions on Emma and none of them would lead her to think there would be any possibility of romance between the pair.  But they share something Ruby can never be part of - they share a son.  Emma gets up to leave and Regina catches Ruby’s eye, tilts her head and smiles curiously.  Ruby smiles back as best she can and blows her a kiss; she’ll wallow another day.

* * *

 

**Ruby x Regina - telling Snowing**

She’s pictured various permutations of this discussion - most of which involved shouting, crying or leaving - but this stunned silence unnerves her more than any of those.  Ruby’s hand is growing sweaty in her own and she can feel the nervous energy radiating from her as they await the reaction from the couple across the table.  Finally, Mary Margaret swallows and clears her throat, focussing on Regina.

"Do you love her?"

The ease with which the ‘yes’ is uttered startles all of them.

* * *

 

**Henry wants Swan Queen**

Her first instinct is to laugh, but faced with her son’s wide, earnest eyes, she senses that may not be the best response to his question; clearly he takes her silence as a positive reaction because he rushes to elaborate.

“It would be the best thing for everybody…because we’d all live here together and I’d have both of you and you wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.”

She smiles at him, touched by his desire to find a solution to their predicament that will make things better for everyone.

“Henry, darling, I’m sorry, but Emma and I won’t ever be…together in  _that_ way.”  The disappointment on his face almost makes her want to reconsider… _almost_.

* * *

 

**Red queen fight**

It was a completely stupid fight, but they’re both too stubborn for their own good and haven’t spoken a word to each other for over three hours.  Lying with their backs to each other now, Regina can tell Ruby is awake.  She sighs; she’s going to have to be the bigger person this time, because if life with Ruby has taught her anything, it’s that love is compromise.  Turning over, she reaches out a hand and gently places it on Ruby’s hip.  Ruby turns to face her and it’s not too long before they are a mess of tangled limbs, desperate kisses and whispered apologies.


	6. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby regrets her actions during 'The Cricket Game'.
> 
> Inspired by [this gif](http://chooseyour-last-words.tumblr.com/post/44463917572) on tumblr.

"I'm...just so scared, Henry.  I should've never told them...I should have _believed_ in her."  
  
She looks away, blinking away yet more tears.  She's surprised she has any left.  Regina's gone.  Disappeared without a trace after the whole town accused her of Archie's murder.  Wrongly, as it turns out.  She bites her lip and closes her eyes.  
  
"You only told the truth, Ruby.  You told them you saw her.  You didn't know it was-"  
  
"I _should_ have known.  I should've... _God_."  She dropped her head into her hands.  "If only I'd been braver...stood up for her, stood _by_ her."

"I've said some not very nice things to her...she always forgives me."

A clumsy hand strokes her hair and she's torn between smiling and crying.  Regina raised this compassionate, caring child.  This kid who believes in good and right.  He's the product of Regina's love and care; no-one else's.  Why can't people see that?  She lifts her head and gives him a watery smile.

"That's different.  You're her family."  She shrugs.  "I'm just..."  What?  The waitress she screwed for a decade?  The naive small town girl with a crush on the mayor?  Snow White's best friend who turned her over to the sheriff without a second thought?

"You make her happier, you know."  She looks up, confused.  He offers her an encouraging nod.

"Happier?"

"I know you used to come over on Saturday nights to have a sleepover."

She freezes.  He _knew_?  He wasn't supposed to know.  That was part of the deal.  Regina didn't want him to know about their arrangement.  

"I...that was...uh..." She grasps around for an explanation.

"I think it's nice that you were friends."  He shrugs.  "She used to smile at you when we came to the diner too.  She doesn't smile at a whole lot of people, so I noticed."

He looks so earnest that she forgets about her panic and embarrassment that he somehow knew about her sneaking around his house every week. 

Ruby nods.  "She has a beautiful smile."

"She does," he agrees.  The simplicity with which Henry sees the world and relationships bolsters her and she sits up straight.

"Okay, so let's work on finding her and bringing her back and I can work on making her smile again.  What do you say, kiddo?"

"I say let's do it." He turns back to the computer and the maps of Storybrooke he's managed to pull up from somewhere in Graham's filing system.   Ruby is intent on the screen, but Henry pipes up again.  "So...when you stayed over with my mom, did you do the naked cuddling thing?"

She almost chokes on her tongue.  "The...nak-...huh?"

"Mary Margaret and David do it sometimes.  It grosses Emma out but I think it's nice."

Ruby bites back a smile and makes a mental note to question Snow about this.  "I think that's something you should probably ask your mom about when we find her.  Okay?"

"Okay."

And together they go back to scouring Storybrooke for possible hiding places.


	7. Who's gonna drive you home? (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [100poundsofcatfish](http://100poundsofcatfish.tumblr.com) requested a ficlet set after [this scene](http://thegirl20.tumblr.com/post/89284755662/regina-thought-ruby-was-going-to-talk-to-her) in which Regina thinks Ruby is going to speak to her at the diner.  And then somehow her headcanon about [this scene](http://thegirl20.tumblr.com/post/89523049991) got into the mix.

From her vantage point behind the counter, Ruby surveys the room as she pours herself a cup of coffee.  The party has started to wind down a little.  People have gravitated into smaller groups and are quietly chatting amongst themselves.   She smiles as her eyes land on Mary Margaret and David, so lost in each other they might as well be on another planet.  She keeps her eyes purposefully away from Regina, though there’s nothing she’d like more than to go and join her.  She knows that Regina doesn’t want their relationship to be made public, not before she’s had a chance to fix things with Henry.  So she heads over to the happy couple to make conversation.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Regina stand up and put her jacket on.  She’s leaving?  Sure enough, the former Mayor walks out the door without saying goodbye to anyone.  Ruby makes her excuses and moves to go after her, only to almost run into Emma, who’s heading the same way.

“Were you going after Regina?” she asks, tilting her head at the door.

“Yeah, I feel bad,” Emma confesses.  “I invited her and hardly anybody talked to her all night.  I was gonna go ask her to come back for some cake.”

“Oh, okay,” Ruby says, standing aside.  “I was gonna do the same.”  But it’s better if Emma goes, she thinks.  That way Regina will know that people other than Ruby want her to be there.  Emma smiles at her and heads out.  Ruby retreats back behind the counter and tries to look as if she’s not watching the door.  If she really listened, she could hear the conversation that’s taking place outside without any problem.  But she doesn’t like to intrude on private moments, so she hums along with the music that’s playing in the background, and gathers up some dirty plates.

Her head lifts automatically when the bell above the door sounds; but her brow creases when she sees Emma come back in alone.  The blonde catches Ruby looking at her and comes over to the counter.

“She didn’t want cake?” Ruby asks, trying to keep her voice light.

“No,” Emma says, clearly troubled.  “I...I think she’s getting a little ahead of herself with the whole ‘redemption’ thing.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asks.

“Huh?” Emma says, almost as if she hadn’t been aware she was talking to anyone but herself.  “Oh...nothing.  It’s fine.  Just Henry stuff.”

 _Shit_.  

“Right,” Ruby says, resisting the urge to leap over the counter and instead takes the more sedate route around, grabbing her jacket on the way.  “I’m...uh, gonna get some air,” she tells Emma.  “It’s hot in here.”

She doesn’t bother to wait and see if the question on Emma’s face makes it out of her mouth.  

There’s no sign of Regina on the street, and though she could run and easily catch up with her, the cold night air tickles her neck and she decides that the car is the best option.  In no time, she’s behind the wheel and heading in the direction Regina would have taken home.   It’s not long before a figure looms into sight and Ruby finds herself sighing in relief.

“Hey!” she slows the car to a crawl beside Regina and winds down the window.  Regina doesn’t look in her direction or slow her pace.

“What’s the rush?” Ruby asks.

“What concern is it of yours?” Ruby is taken aback by the vitriol in Regina’s tone, but doesn’t let it deter her.

“Well, I...I noticed you leaving and-”

“Oh, you noticed that, did you?” Regina snaps, eyes straight ahead.  “That’s more than you did for the rest of the evening.” 

Ruby is thoroughly confused now, alternating her attention between the deserted road and Regina.  “I...huh?”

“You barely spared me a passing glance.  You were far too concerned with fawning over your little _friends_.”  Ruby’s never seen Regina like this before; almost like a petulant child.  It makes Ruby feel defensive, even though she’s not sure what she’s defending.

“So...you’re pissed because I didn’t speak to you?” Ruby clarifies.  “You’re aware my _friends_ just got back home, right?”

“I _was_ rather instrumental in their return, dear.”

“Anyway, you’ve told me, more than once, that you don’t want people to know about us.”

Regina turns to look at her for the first time, and she stops walking.  Ruby draws the car to a halt too.  “And you think that passing the time of day with me would have immediately led people to the conclusion that we’re having a torrid affair?”

“Well, no...but-”  Ruby’s still trying to figure out exactly what it is she’s done wrong.

“But nothing.  Your actions sent a very clear signal about where I fall in your list of priorities.  Go back to the party, Ruby. Goodnight.”  

“Hey!” she says again, before Regina starts walking.  “Look, it’s freezing.  Get in the car so that at least you can be warm and comfortable while you yell at me.”  She gives Regina a lopsided smile, hoping that humour will work.  For a few seconds, Ruby thinks she’s going to refuse, but with a sigh she opens the car door and gets in. They drive in silence for what seems like forever.

“Don’t think this means you’re coming in,” Regina mutters.  Ruby turns to look at her but her attention is focused straight ahead as she continues.  “You don’t get to ignore me all night and then fuck me.”

Ruby’s hands grip the steering wheel so tightly that the leather squeaks.  “Seriously?” she asks, returning her eyes to the road and ignoring the sting in them.  “Is that why you think I’m here?”

“Well, you conveniently showed up just in time to escort me home. What else am I supposed to think?”

“Uh, maybe that I _care_ about you?  That I wanted you to get home safely and not to be cold?” Ruby counters.

“Yes, you care about me _so_ much you let me spend the whole evening feeling like a leper.”

“Regina, I seriously thought you wouldn’t want me to come sit with you,” Ruby persists.  “I _wanted_ to.  But I know you’re concerned about Henry suspecting-”

“Suspecting that his mother has a single person in town who doesn’t think of her as irredeemably evil?” Regina asks.  “Yes, that _would_ be awful.”

“You _know_ I don’t think of you that way.”  Ruby’s growing frustrated at Regina’s negativity.  She’s met with stony silence and she sighs.  “I was trying to do what I thought you wanted,” she tries again.  “What you’ve _told_ me you wanted.”  A bitter laugh is her only answer and it irritates her.  “What?  What’s funny?  Because I’m sure as hell not laughing right now.”

Regina turns and pins her with her gaze.  “No, you’re not.  But you did plenty of giggling and simpering over Snow and Charming, didn’t you?”

Ruby’s frustration finally bubbles over.  “What the fuck do you _want_ me to do, Regina?”

Shaking her head, Regina faces forward once more.  “You really don’t know me at all, do you?”

The words cut deeper than she’d like to admit, and it’s hurt that makes her retaliate.  “I don’t know how you expect anybody to get to know you when you won’t let anyone in.”

“Nobody tries hard enough .”  Regina’s voice has changed into that bored monotone that Ruby hates.

“ _I’m_ trying,” she argues.  “But everything I do seems to be wrong.  Even when I do what you tell me to do, it’s _still_ wrong.”

“And that’s the problem,” Regina says with a sigh.  Ruby chances a look at the other woman, only to find tears glistening in her eyes, catching every streetlight they pass.  Her heart aches at the sight.

“What is?” she asks, her voice calmer, more gentle.  She really wants to know, wants Regina to talk to her and open up a little.

“I don’t want some sycophant to do my bidding, Ruby.” The emotion Regina is trying to mask makes itself known in the slight tremor in her voice.  “I want someone who doesn’t want to hide what they feel for me...who feels so much that they _can’t_ hide it.”  There are tears running down her face now, and Ruby’s own eyes burn.  She forces herself to concentrate on the road, but Regina’s next whispered words feel like a silver tipped arrow to the chest.  “I want to be _enough_ for someone.”

“Regina-” Ruby begins, but is cut off almost immediately.

“Spare me whatever you’re about to say.  I’m not looking for your pity.”  The tears are drying now and the voice is hard.  “I thought perhaps…”  Regina shakes her head.  “But no.  You’re just like the rest of them.”

“Regina that is _not_ fair.”

They’re already on Mifflin street and Regina sniffs.  “I don’t wish to discuss this any further.”

Ruby’s trying to find the words to tell Regina that she _is_ enough.  But any words she thinks of sound trite and hollow compared to what she actually feels, so the silence stretches out until she pulls in behind Regina’s car in the driveway.

Regina nods as if she’s just received confirmation.  Of what, Ruby isn’t sure.  “I think we should draw a line under our...whatever this is.”

“What? No!” Ruby wasn’t expecting that.

“Yes, I think it’s for the best.”  Regina opens the door, then pauses, her eyes flicking to Ruby for a moment.  “You’ve been most diverting.  Thank you.  Goodnight.”  

She’s out of the car before Ruby can respond.  But when she hears Regina’s heels click up the steps, she’s out of her seatbelt and sprinting to the porch just as Regina’s key enters the lock.  A firm hand on the Mayor’s wrist spins her into Ruby’s arms and a kiss.  Regina squawks in surprise and, after a brief moment of resistance, allows the kiss.  They’re both breathless when Regina finally pushes Ruby away, shaking her head.

“You heard me.”  

Perversely gratified to see tears back in Regina’s eyes, matching those in her own, Ruby stands her ground.  “I heard you, but I don’t believe you.”

Shaking her head again, but blinking too rapidly, Regina turns back to the door, fumbling with the keys.  She finally gets it open.  “Goodnight Ms Lucas.”

“This isn’t over, Regina,” Ruby tells her.  “I’m not gonna slink away with my tail between my legs like the puppydog you like to think I am.  I’m gonna show y-”

The door closes and the porch light is switched off, leaving Ruby alone and in the dark.


	8. The summer air was heavy and sweet (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Regina abroad. Drabble.

As soon as they discovered that they could leave Storybrooke, Ruby wanted to go everywhere. And so they do. California, Kenya, Italy, Peru, New Zealand. Most times Henry accompanies them, occasionally they’ll sneak off for a weekend or a week by themselves. Right now they’re in Portugal. Regina’s on a sun lounger by the pool at their private villa. She’s ostensibly reading a magazine, though her eyes often stray to where Ruby is swimming laps. Her powerful arms pull through the water and her strong legs kick a steady rhythm behind her; the strokes so smooth there’s barely a ripple over the surface. A simple black bikini accentuates the long, slender frame perfectly.   
  
Eventually, Ruby gets out of the pool, pausing to tap at one of her ears. Regina’s eyes slide down the endless legs, nicely sunkissed and shining as water cascades down them. When she looks back up, Ruby is grinning in a way that can only be described as wicked. As soon as she takes her first step in Regina’s direction, Regina knows her fate is inevitable.   
  
“Ruby,” she begins. “No. Don’t.”  
  
Ruby’s pace doesn’t slow as she stalks to where Regina is laying. Regina holds up a finger in warning. “Don’t do it.”  
  
Ruby tilts her head in question before her grin makes another appearance. And in a move too quick for Regina to see, let alone counter, she’s on all fours over Regina, shaking her head, her wet hair flicking water everywhere. The droplets are cold against Regina’s sun-warmed skin and she lets out a shriek, pushing against Ruby’s chest in an attempt to escape the onslaught. Ruby’s bubbling laughter is right next to her ear and she scowls.  
  
"Really? You find this amusing?"  
  
A cold, wet kiss is pressed to her cheek. “You make so many dog jokes at my expense, it’s only fair I get to act like one every once in a while.”  
  
Regina pushes Ruby’s hair back, trying to gather up as much of it as possible to stop the drips from landing on her. She raises an eyebrow. “I suppose this is better than some other…behaviours you could adopt.”  
  
Ruby scoffs. “Pfft, you love my wild side.” She settles down on top of Regina, the heat between them warming the water still clinging to Ruby’s body. She lays her head on Regina’s chest, Regina’s fingers raking through her hair. Regina smiles.


	9. Under the Rainbow (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible explanation for Red's absence from Evil Queen Snow's strategy meeting in the S4 finale.

The dwarves look on in silent horror as their brother Doc slumps forward; his heart crushed to dust in Snow’s fist.  

“Now there are six of you,” Snow announces, stalking around the table.  She leans close to Grumpy.  “Want to make it five?”

No-one speaks and Snow sighs.  “What a pitiful army this is,” she decides.  “Six dwarves and an old woman.”  Granny’s eyes drop to the table as Snow frowns.  “Where is  _Red_?  Where is my champion?”  
  
“Y-you sent her on a reconnaissance mission, Your Majesty,” Granny stammers.  “Remember?  She is pursuing the bandit for you.”

“That was  _days_ ago,” Snow snaps.  “Has she not returned?”  At the shaking heads, she lets out a shriek of frustration.  “And, no doubt when she  _does_ return, she’ll have no information that’s of any use.”  Stomping to the window, she surveys the kingdom, the sun will soon set and the full moon will rise.  “My patience with Red is wearing thin,” she says.  

“Y-Your Majesty,” Granny says, almost standing up to approach the queen, but thinking better of it.  “I’m sure she’s doing all she can.  Regina has evaded you for years.  She’s very clever.”

“I was led to believe,” Snow says, as she turns, slowly, and pins Granny with her stare.  “By  _you_ if I remember correctly, that your granddaughter’s tracking skills were second to none.  She is a  _wolf_ for pity’s sake.  And she can’t sniff out a simple bandit?”  Snow laughs. “A bandit who lives in the woods and probably bathes every six months if she’s lucky.   _I_  could probably follow her scent if I tried.”

“I’m s-sure she’ll have something for you when she returns,” Granny assures her, praying that she’s correct.   

“You better hope she does,” Snow says, her voice low and dangerous.  “Otherwise I’ll have a new fur rug in front of my fireplace.”

And with those chilling words, she turns and sweeps out of the room, with Charming trailing behind.

* * *

Red lets out a gentle laugh as lips trace along her shoulder, teeth nipping at her neck.  A hand curls around her naked hip and pulls her back into the equally bare body behind her.  

“I said I had to go,” she murmurs, eyes closing as the hand on her hip travels across her abdomen.

“You’ve said that more than once,” Regina whispers into her ear.  “And yet here you still are.”  A kiss is dropped on her shoulder.  “Anyone would think you wanted to stay here with me instead of returning to the Queen.”

Turning over and winding her arms around Regina’s slim waist, Red pouts, her voice changing to a whine.  “You  _know_ I can’t stay.”

“I do,” Regina says, with a resigned smile.  “But that doesn't’ mean I can’t wish for it.”

Red sighs, taking in Regina’s messy hair and swollen lips; evidence of their afternoon of lovemaking.  Her heart quickens in her chest as she thinks of the consequences of staying here any longer.  

“If…if she didn’t have my Granny,” Red begins.  “I wou-”  A finger comes to cover her lips and Regina smiles.

“I know,” she says, with a smile.  “I know you would.”  

The finger leaves her lips and is replaced by Regina’s mouth in a warm, reassuring kiss.  When they part, Regina pulls her close and tucks her head under Red’s chin, her head on Red’s chest.  Red runs a hand up and down the other woman’s back as she looks up at the ceiling.   Red is the reason Regina is still alive.  She makes sure to return from her ‘spying’ missions with just enough information to pique the Queen’s interests.  But, somehow, the intelligence is never quite accurate enough for the Queen to capture the bandit.  Red sighs; she’s not going to be able to keep up the ruse believably for much longer.  The Queen is already growing suspicious and Granny definitely knows something isn’t right.

“You should go,” Regina says, turning so that her chin is resting on Red’s chest.  She smiles.  “I know that every extra minute you stay here is a risk.”

Red lifts a hand and brushes Regina’s hair behind her ear.  “Some risks are worth taking,” she says, enjoying the blush that colours Regina’s cheeks and the way she dips her head, trying to hide her smile.  Shaking her head, the bandit looks back up at her.

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, swatting Red’s shoulder.  “You better get going before the moon gets too high.  I don’t want dog hair all over my hovel.”

Red narrows her eyes, but rolls off the pallet Regina uses as a bed.  The sheet they’ve been sharing slides from her body and she shivers in the cool night air.  She dresses quickly, pulling her cloak on last and tying it loosely as Regina watches from the bed.  

“Not changing tonight?” she asks, pulling the cover tighter over her body.  

“Not yet,” Red tells her, crawling back onto the bed on her hands and knees and kissing Regina thoroughly.  She sighs as she pulls back to look into Regina’s eyes in the candlelight.  “One day,” she says.  “One day, when she’s defeated, I won’t have to leave.”

“One day,” Regina agrees, bringing her fingers to brush Red’s nose, over her lips and up her jawline .  “We’ll have our cabin in the woods.”

“Soon,” Red promises in a whisper, catching Regina’s hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, keeping her hand against her face.  

Regina nods.  “Now go and keep Her Majesty happy,” she says, her eyes growing brighter with tears Red could already smell.  “And come back to me when you can.”

With a final kiss to Regina’s hand, Red stands and turns, sprinting down the dark tunnel that leads to the outside world.  Neither of them are very skilled at goodbyes, and they get harder each and every time they part.  Slowing her step as she reaches the opening to Regina’s hideout, she lifts her nose to make sure no-one is around to see her come out.  Satisfied she is alone, she takes down her hood and steps into the light.

She answers the moon’s call, bones lengthening and muscles thickening, until she’s running on all fours towards Snow White’s castle.  When she gets there, she’ll lie and tell Snow that the Bandit Regina is planning to flee the kingdom and take a ship heading south.  And Snow will lavish her with praise for bringing her such news before retiring to hatch yet another doomed plan with Charming.  And Red will pray for the strength to end Snow’s reign of terror, once and for all, so that everyone can have their happy endings.


	10. Shot through the heart (And you're to blame) (Red Queen, Red Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets involved in the war between Regina and Snow, she ends up injured. (From a tumblr prompt.)

It doesn’t hurt as much as she’d expected.  You’d think an arrow in the chest would be at the higher end of the pain scale, but it’s not that bad, really.  That’s probably not a good sign, she thinks.  Someone’s calling her name but they sound really far away.

The deep blue of the sky is suddenly obscured, and Regina’s face looms into view.  She looks furious.

“Foolish girl!” Red wants to be offended or to protest, but her voice and body won’t cooperate.  “There was no need for you to…”  It looks like Regina is crying.  But that can’t be right?  She’s seen Regina cry before, but not out here, not in public.

”Red!” Another voice.  Red’s having enough trouble keeping up with one person.  Regina looks up at the sound and her face changes.

“Stay  _away_ from her.”  The Queen’s voice is dripping with rage and Red feels a little sorry for whoever’s on the receiving end of it.  “This is  _your_ fault.”

“That arrow was meant for  _you!_   Do you think for one moment I’d have hurt her intentionally?”  It’s Snow.  That’s right.  Snow shot her.  Well, she shot  _at_ Regina.  Red just happened to throw herself into the path of the arrow.  Now they’re both pissed at her and all she wants to do is sleep.  She closes her eyes.

“No, no, dear.”  Regina again.  This time it’s the voice that makes Red feel all warm inside.  “Open those big eyes of yours.”

“Please, Red, I’m so sorry.  Please open your eyes.  Don’t…Oh Gods, Regina, what if she-”  

“Silence!” Scary voice is back.  “She  _won’t_.  I won’t allow another person I l-”  That’s an interesting pause.  Red manages to open her eyes and catches both Snow and Regina staring at each other, dumbstruck.  If she didn’t think her chest would explode, she might laugh.  Regina recovers first. “I won’t allow her to die because of you.  Stay back.”

Brown eyes drop to meet her own and she tries to smile.  She has no idea if it worked.  Regina places a hand on her chest and Red lets out a whine of pain.

“Shhhhh, pup,” Regina soothes as a warmth starts to spread through Red’s torso.  It’s like standing too close to a fireplace; a delicious licking heat that wraps around her and comforts her.  She keeps her eyes locked with Regina’s as the pain in her chest ebbs and flows with the magic.  

Without warning, Regina yanks the arrow out and Red sits up, a scream caught in her throat as she presses both hands to the area, expecting there to be blood and pain, but there’s neither.  Just a ripped and bloodstained bodice.  Turning to express her gratitude, she’s just in time to see Regina ready a fireball in her hand.  Red’s arm shoots out and grabs Regina’s forearm before she can launch it at Snow.

“No,” she says, firmly.  It’s the first time she’s spoken and both women look at her in surprise.  She shakes her head.  “No more killing.”

“But she almos-” Regina protests, the fire still swirling in her palm, jumping higher as she mentions Red’s injury.

“I know.  But she was trying to kill  _you_.  Just like you were trying to kill  _her_.”  Red turns and takes Snow’s hand, still restraining Regina with the other.  “And I’d rather both of you stayed alive.”


	11. Tra la la la la la (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble inspired by [this](http://thegirl20.tumblr.com/post/122119672217/lana-singing-whos-afraid-of-the-big-bad-wolf).

Ruby closes her eyes and sighs as Regina’s arm tightens around her waist from behind.  It’s rare that she’s the little spoon, but when she’d come home from work, she’d collapsed onto the couch beside Regina and this is the position they ended up in and Ruby can’t conjure up the energy to move.  She’d ended up pulling a double shift at the diner because one of the other waitresses called in sick.  After a heated debate with Granny about how Ruby practically needs a note from Whale to say she’s imminently going to die before she’s allowed a sick day, whereas the other waitresses can call in with a sniffle, Ruby agreed to the extra hours.  

Even on the edge of sleep, her senses are still alert and she’s enjoying the tactile sensation of Regina’s fingers gently skimming her stomach.  A combination of wine and Regina’s shampoo provides the comforting scent of home, and Henry’s soft snores from the room above mean that the natural protector in Ruby can settle down to rest because her pack is safe.  Just as she’s ready to drift off, another sound joins the crackle of the fire, one that’s resonating through Regina’s chest behind her; she’s humming.

Ruby frowns when she realises what the tune is.

“Why’re you humming  _that_?” she mumbles, startling Regina enough to make her jump.  She both feels and hears the other woman’s heart speed up.

“ _Jesus_ , Ruby,” Regina scolds, swatting her hip lightly.  "I thought you were sleeping.“

Turning onto her back, Ruby looks up at Regina, lifting a hand to trace her jawline.  "You were humming.”

“Was I?” Regina frowns.  "I didn’t realise.“

"Then you don’t know  _what_ you were humming?”

Watching Regina’s brow scrunch up in thought is just about the cutest thing Ruby’s ever seen.  Regina shakes her head.  "I’m not convinced you weren’t dreaming it, dear.  I don’t hum.“

"You were humming ’ _Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf_?’,” Ruby says, the corners of her mouth quirking as she tries to fight a smile.

Regina’s mouth falls open slightly and a laugh escapes.  "I was not,“ she protests, then pauses.  "Was I?”

“Yes,” Ruby confirms, giving in to her smile.  "And, for your information,  _lots_ of people are afraid of the big bad wolf.“

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "That’s just because they don’t know that she’s a giant puppy.”  Sliding her hand under Ruby’s shirt, she raises an eyebrow.  "Who just loves having her belly rubbed.“

Ruby sucks in breath as Regina’s fingers tickle their way up her abdomen.  Suddenly she’s not quite so tired.

"Tra la la la la,” she sings as she pulls Regina on top of her.

 

 

 


	12. Protective (Red Queen friendship, Swan Queen friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I saw the episode _Lily_ , I saw [this gifset](http://ladyswanjones.tumblr.com/post/117615370425/this-has-happened-before-the-wolf-in-the-road-and) and immediately wrote this little thing without knowing the context, so it’s all wrong and not worth continuing. But I just found it and thought I’d post it.

“What is  _that_ ?”

Emma sighs.  They’re not even out of Storybrooke yet and already Regina is complaining.

“It’s music, Regina, but I’m guessing from your expression that it’s not to your liking.”  She twists the dial on the radio, looking for a suitable station.  Static crackles through the speakers.

“Even this noise is better than whatever that was before,” Regina says and Emma grinds her teeth together.

“Maybe when we get back, you can start a local radio station that just plays all the stuff you like.  I’m surprised you don’t have that alread-”  
  
“Emma!” Regina’s frightened exclamation makes Emma look up just in time to see a huge wolf standing in the middle of the road.  A sense of deja-vu comes over Emma as she slams on the brakes and turns the wheel to avoid hitting the animal.  She braces herself for the impact with the ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign but it doesn’t come.  She looks over to see Regina’s hands raised, their purple glow just fading.  She must’ve worked some magic to stop them colliding with anything.  Unlike Emma, she’s not displaying any kind of shock due to the near collision.  She looks, annoyed?  Kinda?  

“Wh-what the hell?” Emma pants.

“Wait here,” Regina instructs, her eyes focussed on the wolf.  
  
Before Emma can protest and tell Regina that it’s probably not a good idea to confront a wild animal alone, she’s out of the car and marching up to the wolf.  Instead of snarling, or pouncing, or baring its teeth, or any of the things wolves do in movies, this one sits and bows its head like a naughty puppy about to be scolded.  And it’s not wrong if Regina’s body language is anything to go by.  The Mayor has reached the animal and is speaking to it, her hand gesturing to the car.  The wolf keeps its huge head down as Regina continues her rant.  Eventually, Regina places her hands on her hips, seemingly finished.  

The wolf gets to its feet and moves forward until its head is pressed against Regina’s stomach.  Emma’s holding her breath, unsure who she’s more scared for.  But Regina shakes her head, and Emma thinks she might detect the beginning of a smile on her face.  She brings a hand up to scratch between the animal’s ears and when the head lifts to look up at her, she wraps both arms around its neck.  The large tail starts to sway to and fro.  After a moment, Regina pulls back, placing her hands on both sides of the wolf’s face.  She starts to speak again, much more calmly this time.  When she’s done, the wolf appears to nod, before swiping its tongue up Regina’s cheek and bounding back into the forest.  Regina is wiping at her cheek furiously and she raises her voice enough for Emma to make out the words.

“You’ll pay for that, you mutt!”  

Even at a distance, Emma can tell there’s humour - maybe even affection - in her tone.  When she starts to head back to the car, there are definite signs of a smile playing at the edges of her mouth and eyes.   She yanks open the door and gets in, still wiping at her cheek.

“You can drive now,” she tells Emma, as if she  _hadn’t_ just yelled at a huge wolf in the middle of the road.  Wait.  Her eyes flick to the sky where the moon is visible in the early evening sky.  It’s perfectly round.

“Was-was that Ruby?”

“Yes.”

“Why was she…”  What was she even  _doing_?  

“Ms Lucas is…somewhat protective of me,” Regina says.  “Especially around the time of the full moon.”  Regina’s lips curl in amusement.  “And she’s not exactly a fan of Robin at the moment.”

Emma waits for more, but Regina appears to think that’s as much of an explanation is required.  “Huh?”

“Articulate as ever, Emma,” Regina says with a sigh.  “Please leave Henry’s English homework for me to deal with.”

“No, but seriously, how come my mom’s BFF is out here letting you tickle her belly?”

“I did no such thing,” Regina protests, casting a dark look in Emma’s direction.

“As good as,” Emma counters, although she kinda wishes she hadn’t conjured up that mental picture.  “She licked your face.”  Another image she could do without.  “What gives?”

Regina sighs again.  “It’s a  long story.”

“It’s a long way to New York.”


	13. You're in for a long night (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: _03:18AM. You were in for a long night._

_3:18 a.m._ **  
**

You’re in for a long night.  You sit in the darkened kitchen, nursing a glass of scotch.  Each mournful howl from the back porch tears at your heart.  

This isn’t something you’d considered when you ended things with Ruby.  (For her own good, you remind yourself.)  While you’ve caught her staring at you with huge, sad eyes a few times, that has nothing on this.  Ruby’s wolf apparently has no qualms about displaying her distress in a very public, and very loud, manner.  

You get up and move to the door, sitting down with your back against it.  The howling turns into a series of short, urgent whines as you assume the wolf senses your closeness.  Placing the glass on the floor, you turn so that your cheek is against the wood and close your eyes.  Tears drip from your chin as another howl splits the night.  Your eyes flick to the clock.

 _3:23 a.m._   

Yes.  You’re in for a long night.


	14. I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be. (Red Queen, Swan Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt _“I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”_

It’s almost midnight, so she thinks she’s done pretty well lasting this long.  She made it through the ceremony, the first dance, the speeches.  All with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand.  Damn werewolf metabolism means that she’s not even half as drunk as she’d like to be.  She turns to assess the chances of a quick escape, but the newlyweds are directly in the path she’ll need to take to get to the door.

Emma leans closer to Regina and whispers something in her ear, causing the Mayor to roll her eyes and push Emma away.  Ruby lifts her glass to her mouth and tips the remainder of whatever was in there down her throat so that she doesn’t have to watch Emma wrap her arms around Regina in apology for whatever was said.  Because Ruby knows exactly how it feels to have Regina in her arms and watching her with someone else is like having a silver tipped arrow slowly shoved into her heart.  

It’s not exactly jealousy she feels.  Regina’s never been hers.  Their relationship, if it could be called that, has always been secret and thrilling and wrong.  When Emma came on the scene, it was clear that she provided a solution to Regina’s problems.  A family for Henry and a truce with Snow.  Stability and security.  

But Ruby knows there’s something missing.  The fire has gone from Regina’s eyes.  Her wicked smiles have turned polite, and even those fade when she thinks no-one is looking.  It makes Ruby’s chest ache to see this muted version of the Queen.  What makes it worse is that nobody else seems to notice.

Blinking rapidly to get rid of the threat of tears, she puts her glass on the nearest flat surface, straightens her back and plasters on a smile, heading for the happy couple.  Emma catches her eye and waves, nudging Regina to get her attention.  When their eyes meet, Ruby’s not sure what she sees.  An apology, perhaps.  Or a plea.

“You’re leaving?” Emma asks, stumbling as she moves towards Ruby.  Ruby catches her elbows and rights her easily.

“Yeah,” she confirms.  “I’m on the early shift tomorrow, so I’m being responsible.”

“First time for everything, huh?” Emma says with a wink before pulling Ruby into a hug.  She wraps her arms around the tipsy blonde, but her eyes are locked on Regina’s.  Emma eventually pulls away and Ruby looks down at her with a smile.

“Congratulations,” she says, moving to embrace Regina.  “To both of you.”

She leans in and presses a soft kiss to the side of Regina’s mouth, before wrapping her in a hug.  Placing her lips next to Regina’s ear, she whispers, “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”

The thing is, she really, really, means it.  She wants Regina’s smile back, even if it’s not directed at her.  Regina’s arms tighten around her, hands fisting in the back of her dress.  Ruby squeezes her once and is about to pull away when she hears three whispered words.  

“I do too.”


	15. It looked like it was getting fun (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt _“It looked like it was getting fun so I decided to join in.”_

Ruby flattens herself against the broad drunk of a convenient tree, shielding herself from the onslaught momentarily.  Her cheeks are flushed and her breath is coming in quick pants, clouding the air in front of her face.  She smiles when her ears pick up on the crunch of boots on snow.  She glances down, inspecting the last of her ammunition, and nods her approval.  The footsteps grow louder and closer and she closes her eyes, using her superior hearing to pinpoint the exact location of her assailant.  Factoring in speed and direction of travel, she throws her arm out and launches her attack, all without ever exposing herself from behind the tree.  

“Hey! No fair!”

She grins and peeks around the tree in time to see Henry spitting out snow and trying to wipe his face with wet gloves.

“All’s fair in love and snowball fights, kiddo,” she tells him, sauntering out from her hiding place.  "You gotta learn to be quicker and not so loud, that’s all.“

“Oh, yeah,” Henry says, swiping at the snow still clinging to his eyelashes.  "So you think it’s  _fair_ to use your werewolf mojo in a snowball fight?“

“How will you learn to be better if I don’t challenge you?” Ruby counters, ruffling his hair with a grin.

Expecting some teenage retort, it’s a little worrying when Henry grins back.  It’s even more worrying when she realises he’s not looking at her, but over her shoulder.  She follows his line of vision and sees Regina standing on the back porch, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.  A chill goes through her stomach that’s nothing to do with the weather.  She senses a presence above her and looks up to see dozens and dozens of snowballs, suspended in the air, right above her head.  She looks back at Regina with her best puppy eyes.  

Regina offers her a wicked smile in return.  "It looked like it was getting fun, so I decided to join in,“ she says.

"Guess this evens the playing field a little, huh?” Henry gloats, taking a few steps backwards.

Regina lifts a hand and Ruby looks up just in time to see the snowballs falling.  "Oh shi-“ is all she manages before she collapses under the deluge.  She debates staying under the snow until Regina feels guilty enough to come and get her out, but that would look pretty pathetic and she can already hear Henry’s laughter so she needs to save face.  Calling on all of the strength she can muster, she bursts out of the white prison, scrambling to her feet and dusting herself off.  Regina has, at least, moved from the porch to join them, and does look somewhat guilty.  Ruby narrows her eyes and points a finger at her.

"No fair!” she protests, a smile pulling at her lips as she echoes Henry’s words.

“But Ruby, dear,” Regina says, with faux concern, and Ruby knows what’s coming next.  "If I don’t challenge you, how will you ever get better?“

"Score one for Team Mills,” Henry says, holding his hand up for a high five from his mother, which she provides awkwardly, causing Ruby to smile even in the face of defeat.

“Yeah, well, Team Lucas was at a severe disadvantage,” Ruby grumbles as they all head back into the house.  

Henry shakes his head.  "Yeah, yeah.  You were fine with disadvantages when it was me at a disadvantage against you,” he says, ducking to avoid Ruby’s friendly slap aimed at the back of his head.  “I’m gonna take a shower to warm up”

Regina grabs two mugs and heads to the coffee pot.  Ruby follows and wraps her arms around Regina from behind.  "I was gonna complain about you not taking my side,“ she murmurs, pressing her nose to Regina’s neck and sliding a hand under her shirt.  “But I guess that really wouldn’t have been fair.”

“You’re freezing!” Regina protests, trying to wriggle free of the embrace.

“And whose fault is that?” Ruby says, pressing a cold kiss to Regina’s cheek.  “Anyway, next time I’m gonna get Elsa to be on my team,” Ruby says.  "Then we’ll see who wins.“

“Oh.  So, you think Elsa is a more powerful sorceress than I am, do you?”

Oh, shit. 


	16. Sometimes we fight (So that we can make up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's wolf wants to go home.

With a huff of resignation, the huge black wolf turns and heads back home.  It’s no use trying to fight it any longer.  All night she’s tried to hunt and run and ignore the niggling instinct to go home, but to no avail.   Her powerful legs make easy work of the miles between the woods and Mifflin street.  Four paws hit the walkway, but by the time she reaches the front porch, she’s on two legs and fumbling in her pocket for her key.  Ruby sighs as she unlocks the door.  She and Regina had been arguing over something ridiculous earlier in the evening and Ruby had left before they’d made up.  Because, seriously, if Regina thinks she’s gonna apologise for not making all the spoons face the same way in the drawer, she’s got another thing coming.  But, then again, Ruby knows that Regina has been a little more testy than usual lately because of Henry’s impending departure for college.  Usually Ruby can work with Regina’s moods and turn them around.  But the combination of wolfstime being so close, and her own feelings about Henry going away, resulted in her snapping back.  One thing led to another and a full-on screaming match ensued.  And Ruby’s wolf appears to be pretty pissed off about it.

 

Pushing the door open as quietly as she can, her eyes adjust quickly to the darkness inside.  She closes the door behind her and is about to head through to the kitchen to grab a snack, when she picks up on a presence in the living room.  She knows instinctively that it’s Regina and she can tell by her breathing that she’s asleep.   It’s not like Regina to fall asleep anywhere other than in bed, and even there, she’s a fitful sleeper.  Ruby chances a peek into the living room and when her eyes land on her slumbering partner, it’s all she can do not to make a sound.  Regina is asleep on the couch, wrapped in Ruby’s cloak.

 

Without a second thought, Ruby moves across the room, soundlessly dropping to her knees by the couch.  She runs the tips of her fingers over the buttery material of the hood, she pauses at the edge, not wanting to disturb Regina’s sleep.  But the temptation is too great, and she brushes her knuckles over Regina’s cheek before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her forehead.  She means to leave it at that, but her lips move of their own accord to the Queen’s nose, then her cheek, her chin, her jaw and finally her lips.  The kiss is returned and accompanied by a sleepy moan.  Ruby smiles into the kiss before moving so that her head is resting on the same cushion as Regina’s, their noses touching.

 

“M’sorry for waking you,” she whispers, stroking along Regina’s eyebrow.  The Queen is yet to open her eyes.

 

“S’okay,” Regina mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. “Wasn’t sleeping.”

 

“Uh huh,” Ruby agrees with a smile as Regina cracks an eye open, shifting around until she can work a hand free of the confines of the cloak.  Ruby catches it in her own and brings it to her lips, smiling when Regina hums in pleasure.  

 

“It’s still dark,” Regina says, brow creasing in concern.  “You’re back early.”

 

“Yeah, well, the wolf wouldn’t settle,” Ruby admits, sliding her fingers through Regina’s until their hands are linked.  “She wanted me to come back here and apologise to her mate for being an asshole.”

 

Regina lets out a surprised laugh and squeezes Ruby’s fingers.  “Well, when you put it that way...I think we were both assholes.”

 

Ruby nods, hiding a smile under false contemplation.  “Yeah, but it’s more noticeable on me.”  This earns her a light shove using their joined hands, and she kisses the frown from Regina’s mouth.  She bumps their foreheads together.   “Why’re you down here sleeping in my cloak?”

 

Shifting her eyes away, Regina shrugs. “I couldn’t sleep for thinking about that stupid fight.  And the bed was cold.”  She tugs the cloak more tightly around her.  “And this smells of you.”

 

“Last time I wore it, you told me it smelled like wet dog,” Ruby says.

 

“Yes,” Regina nods, her lips lifting at the very edges.  “Just like you.”

 

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” Ruby’s eyes narrow playfully and her hand makes its way inside the cloak, seeking out Regina’s secret ticklish spot.

 

“No! No, I’m sorry!” Regina squirms in an attempt to get away from her questing fingers.  “I’m sorry.”  She yanks Ruby closer and slams their lips together.   “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Ruby murmurs, between kisses.  “I know you’re upset about Henry.  I know you’re gonna miss him.  And I should have known that’s why you were lashing out.”

 

A gentle hand pushes her face away until their eyes meet.  “That doesn’t excuse my behaviour,” Regina says.  “Yes, I’m upset.  But that doesn’t mean I should be taking out my frustrations on you.”

 

“Still, I could’ve been more understanding,” Ruby insists.  “But it’s just, you know...I’m gonna miss him too.”  Her words come out in a rush.  She’s never spoken about this to Regina, unwilling to put her feelings out there to add to Regina’s sorrow.  But she’s hurting too.  She looks down, concentrating on the pattern on her cloak.   “He’s...I know he’s not my son, but he’s my  _ family _ .  He’s my little pup.  And he’s gonna be so far away and I’m not gonna be able to watch over him like I can here and he’s-”  Her breath catches on a sob.

  
“Oh, Ruby.”  Suddenly Regina is kneeling with her on the floor and they’re clinging to each other.  “I never considered-...I should have realised.”

 

Ruby shakes her head, her nose buried in Regina’s neck.  “No.  You’ve got enough to worry about.”  She lifts her head and attempts to smile.  “I’m fine.  It just...sometimes gets to me too, you know?  So, if you’re feeling shitty and you want a hug, or you wanna yell and blow stuff up for a while, that’s fine.  I’ll understand.  And I’ll probably join in.  But just  _ tell _ me.   _Don’t_ make it about fucking spoons, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Regina tells her, smoothing both hands down Ruby’s cheeks and holding her face.  “Okay.”

 

“Good.” Ruby glances at the couch and her discarded cloak.  “So, you think maybe you can sleep in the bed now?”

 

“That depends.  Are you going to be in it with me, or does the wolf feel like she needs to run?” Regina asks. 

 

“The wolf brought me back here,” Ruby says, standing up and offering her hands to Regina.  “If she thinks I’m going back out now, she can go fuck herself.”  She stoops and sweeps Regina up into her arms, enjoying the squeak of surprise the dignified woman lets out.  Her already impressive strength increases exponentially around the full moon and Regina feels like she weighs nothing.  “I, on the other hand,-” Ruby continues as she carries Regina towards the staircase, her eyes glowing golden in the darkness.  “-am going to fuck  _ you _ .”

 


	17. Let sleeping dogs lie (Red Queen-ish, Cruella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes aren't the only ones looking for Ruby in the Underworld.

Traipsing through the woods in drizzly conditions is not Regina’s favourite activity at the best of times, but being stuck in the Underworld only exacerbates the misery.  They’re on the trail of some kind of hellbeast from a dream that Emma had that is seemingly intent on killing Snow.  When Emma developed the power of prophecy, she doesn’t know.  But, as a dutiful friend (she can’t even _think_ the word without rolling her eyes) she accompanies them on their quest. **  
**

In fairness, there _are_ tracks that would suggest the presence of a fairly large animal in the woods, although why it would be targeting Snow in particular isn’t at all clear. Unless she has unfinished business with a childhood puppy.  But Emma is adamant that they should neutralise the threat before anything happens to her mother.    

Snow moves ahead of them, bow in her hand, ready to be drawn.  She glances down at the ground.  “It’s close,” she yells. “Keep your eyes peeled.”

Now, Regina’s no ‘legendary tracker’ like Snow apparently is, but she’s relatively sure one shouldn’t yell that loudly when trying to sneak up on an animal or monster.  She’s about to voice this opinion, when movement catches her eye; something’s moving off to the left in the distance.  And it’s moving fast. 

“There!”  She points for the benefit of the others, but the noise is fairly clear now. Something heavy is running through the undergrowth.  Snow nocks an arrow, but Emma and Regina are ahead of her, blasting the thing with their combined magic, knocking it over a log and out of sight.

“Nice shot,” Hook says.  Why he came along is unclear as he has contributed nothing to the search whatsoever.   They hurry as a group towards the fallen beast.  Snow moves ahead of them, her clumsy run bringing a smile to Regina’s face.

“Wait!” Emma warns.  “Everybody stay back!  That thing could still be alive.”  She lifts her hands, ready to blast the thing again.  Regina’s a few steps behind, but she does likewise.

“No! Stop! Don’t kill it!” Snow begs, and both Emma and Regina manage to stop themselves from unleashing the magic blast.  Snow drops her bow and arrows, rushing towards the ‘monster’ and Regina’s eyes fall upon it for the first time.  It’s a huge wolf, unconscious, but still breathing.  Her stomach drops as she realises who it is.

“I think your dream _was_ a vision,” Snow says, her eyes locked on the wolf.  “But it wasn’t about saving me.”  She moves away a little and picks up a very distinctive red cloak.  Regina frowns.  Where the hell did _that_ come from?   “It was about finding _her_.”  Snow throws the cloak over the sleeping wolf and, sure enough, it changes from a hulking great beast into a beautiful young woman.  

The breath is stolen from Regina’s lungs and her lips twitch into a smile as she is assaulted by the multitude of memories she has of this girl.   From their first encounter on the battlefield, to the morning walks Regina would look forward to, to the smiles over a cup of coffee…and then some decidedly less wholesome memories.  Ruby had kept her entertained on many an evening during the curse.  After it broke, that all stopped, but she always felt a certain pull towards Ruby.  A shared darkness, perhaps.

Snow bends over the fallen woman, placing a hand on her chest and shaking her.  “Red?  Red?”

“Is she breathing?” Emma whispers from beside her.

“She’s breathing,” Snow confirms, prompting a sigh of relief from Emma.  “But she’s out cold.”

“No wonder,” Regina says, raising an eyebrow.  “That blast would have killed most things.”

“Jesus, we could’ve killed her,” Emma whispers again, evidently not over her guilt complex from earlier in the day.

“She’s tough,” Snow says, smiling up at her daughter.  “She’ll be fine.”

Just at that, a piercing whistle cuts through the still air of the forest and they all freeze and turn in the direction of the noise.  Footsteps are soon audible.

“Red?  Here girl.  Come to mummy.”

Regina’s teeth grind together.  “Cruella,” she murmurs.  Snow shifts closer to Red, protecting her prone body.  Regina shakes her head.  “It’s okay. She can’t control her in her human form.”

“Red!” Cruella’s voice is sharper now.  “Mummy is going to be very displeased that she had to come all this way to find you.  And you won’t like it when mummy is unhappy, believe me.”

A familiar figure, adorned in ridiculous furs, becomes visible through the trees.  She stumbles, whether that’s due to her impractical heeled boots or to gin, Regina couldn’t say, but she moves in front of the others just as Cruella spots them.

“Oh, Regina darling, you haven’t seen a wolf around here, have you?”  she drawls, ignoring the others.  “We were taking a lovely walk but she smelled something and slipped her leash.”

“There’s no wolf here, Cruella,” Regina tells her.  “Not anymore.”  Cruella’s eyes drift over Regina’s shoulder, taking in the unconscious woman under the red cloak.

“You really are intent on spoiling all of my fun, aren’t you?” she pouts.  “First you kill me, now you’ve taken away my new puppy.”  She steps up to take a closer look, a jet black eyebrow rising.  “Although, I have to say, I wouldn’t mind teaching her to beg in this form either.”

Regina grabs her arm, pulling her away, annoyed by her lascivious appraisal of the unconscious woman.

“Go home, Cruella,” Snow yells, still in her protective crouch over Red. “I really don’t think you wanna be here when Red wakes up.  It’s not just her wolf that can do damage.”

Cruella yanks her arm out of Regina’s hold, backing off.  “No, I shan’t stay.  I am the Mayor, after all.  Things to do, people to torture and all that.”  She stumbles and rights herself.  “I’ll be off then.  I hope she’s faster at waking up than her grandmother is at serving drinks, for your sakes.”

And with that, she turns and hurries back off into the woods.  Regina makes sure she’s gone before turning back to the others.

“If Ruby wants to maim her a little after she wakes up, I don’t think we should hold her back,” she says.

Snow smiles and shakes her head.  “Let’s just work on waking her up first, huh?”  

Regina nods and lifts her hands, with them, Ruby starts to levitate until she’s at waist height.  Snow makes sure the cloak stays around her.  “Let’s get her back to the loft,” Regina says, catching Snow’s eye.  “I never was one to let sleeping dogs lie.”

 

 


	18. I see trouble on the way (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical werewolf pregnancies do not come without side-effects.

Regina kicks off the sheet, sighing in frustration as it flutters to the floor to join the blanket and two pillows she’d thrown away earlier.

 

“Please, just go to sleep,” she murmurs, her hands moving to the soft curve of her belly that’s growing by the day.  “If you just go to sleep, I promise I’ll have a steak tomorrow for dinner.  Rare.”  The flutterings and odd movements in her abdomen continue and she groans.   Another sleepless night, then.

 

At almost five months, Regina supposes she can’t really complain about her pregnancy.  The fact that she’s pregnant at all is still something of a miracle, considering she purposefully made herself barren and the child’s other parent is a woman.  But Regina knows better than most that magic and love can combine to do the strangest of things.  The life growing inside her is a precious and wondrous thing and she appreciates it every day.  But there’s no getting away from the fact that the baby reacts to the full moon.  Last month it had been a more tolerable level; she’d only just begun to feel the baby’s movements and each one was a new sensation.  This month, however, is another story.  She would swear the child was doing some sort of complicated olympic level gymnastics routine.

 

Glancing over at the unoccupied side of the bed, Regina frowns.  This  _ would  _ happen on the nights when Ruby isn’t here.  After her initial shock at hearing about the pregnancy, Ruby has been an attentive and involved partner.  Almost  _ too  _ attentive at times, and she’s found herself on the end of Regina’s sharp tongue more than once for fussing or being overprotective or just existing during one of Regina’s more severe mood swings.  Throwing her hand out to the side, Regina grasps Ruby’s pillow and drags it closer, burying her face in the cool fabric and inhaling.  

 

Another side-effect of a supernatural pregnancy is heightened senses.  Which, at times, can be delightful.  Like now, she can almost feel Ruby’s spirit surround her, the scent of her is so strong on the pillow.  But, at other times, can be downright horrific.  Regina does not plan to visit the stables again any time soon.  The baby is not calmed by the scent of her other mother and Regina throws the pillow across the room with a scream borne of exhaustion and frustration.

 

“Fine,” she snaps.  “You win.”  Shoving herself into a seated position, she turns and shuffles to the edge of the bed and gets to her feet.  Without conscious thought, she crosses the room to the window and yanks open the curtains.  The moon is large and bright, and floods the room with light.  Regina’s chest tightens in what feels like excitement or anticipation.  The baby also seems to feel it, the fluttering increases in intensity.  Like the celestial body is calling out for her, beckoning her to come and play.

 

“Is that it, little one?” she murmurs, cradling her belly.  “Is the moon calling to you?”  The squirming under her hand makes her smile.  She sighs, casting a last glance at the sky before turning and grabbing her robe.  She trudges down the stairs and moves through the darkened house; her newly improved sense of sight means she doesn’t need to turn on any lights.  

 

She opens the door and steps out onto the back porch, moving to stand at the top of the few steps leading to the yard.  The effect is immediate.  The moonlight is like a soothing balm on her skin, seeping into her pores and filling her with a feeling of contentment.  She closes her eyes and lifts her face up to the moon, hands splayed across her stomach as the child’s movements calm down to the tiny flutterings she is more used to.  A smile crosses Regina’s face and she shakes her head.  “So does this mean I’m going to have to sleep outdoors three days a month?” she asks.  “I don’t do camping, pup, so we’re going to have to find some compromise.”

 

Before she can enter into any serious negotiations with her unborn child, her ears pick up on something moving through the woods at the bottom of her garden.  “Your mother is coming,” she says, stroking her bump, wincing at the snapping of branches.  “With all the stealth of an elephant.”

 

Regina opens her eyes just as an enormous wolf leaps over the back fence.  The transformation happens in mid-air and when Ruby lands, it’s on two human feet.  

 

“Is everything okay?” Ruby asks, as she lopes up the garden.  “Are you okay?”  

 

Regina narrows her eyes at the approaching woman and lets out a huff as Ruby comes to a halt at the bottom of the steps.  

 

“I’m exhausted,” Regina snaps.  “Remember last month when I couldn’t sleep during the full moon and we put it down to-”

 

“To you missing me,” Ruby says, her hands joining Regina’s at her bump, stroking gently.  “Yep, I remember.”

 

“-to the  _ bed being cold _ ,” Regina corrects, her traitorous lips twitching at the edges. 

 

“Sure, the bed being cold,” Ruby agrees, with an easy grin, looking up at her partner with such undisguised adoration that Regina can hardly find it in her to keep up the stern act.  

 

“Well, as it turns out, it’s not the temperature of the bed  _ or  _ me missing you,” Regina says, suddenly distracted by the way the moonlight catches the planes of Ruby’s face.  She lifts a hand to trace over Ruby’s cheekbone, the softness of her skin sends a shock of arousal right through Regina.

 

“No?” Ruby asks, a sculpted, and sceptical, eyebrow creeping upwards.  

 

“No.  Your child simply  _ refused  _ to settle down until I came out here and stood under the moon.”

 

“Really?” Ruby asks, her eyes dropping to the bump.  “She wanted to be outside?”

 

“Very much so,” Regina confirms, her hand slipping behind Ruby’s neck, stroking the downy hairs there.   “She was very demanding.”

 

“She takes after you, huh?” Ruby says, flashing Regina a cheeky grin, earning a tug on her hair.  She laughs before sobering.   “I guess most werewolves are born to women who are werewolves themselves...and they’d already be out and running under the full moon.”  Ruby tilts her head apologetically.  “You’ve really got the raw end of the deal here.”

 

Briefly, she thinks about agreeing, but instead she leans in and presses her lips against Ruby’s, the steps giving her an unusual height advantage.  Ruby’s hands slide under her robe, from her belly to her back and she moves up a couple of steps so that they’re the same height.  When they part, Regina keeps her close, their noses and foreheads touching.

 

“Ruby, a little discomfort three nights a month is nothing compared to the joy I feel at sharing this with you,” she mumbles.  “That’s not to say I’m not going to complain about it, because I am, but just remember that I wouldn’t change it for the world.”  She pauses, eyes roaming over Ruby’s face.  “And maybe I bitch at you for fussing over me, but I love knowing that you want to keep me safe.  My big, bad wolf.”

 

Ruby’s eyes glow golden and Regina feels a corresponding tingle between her legs.  Her nostrils flare as Ruby’s scent grows musky and heavy on the air.  Regina’s lips stretch into a predatory grin and her breathing speeds up.  She threads her hands into Ruby’s hair and drags her into a rough kiss; all teeth and power.  Ruby’s hand slide down, over her ass, to the back of her thighs, lifting her up.  They start moving back towards the house, but Regina wrenches her mouth away, panting.

 

“No,” she says when Ruby looks up at her in question.  “Out here.”

 

“Out  _ here _ ?” Ruby squeaks.  She looks around like she expects half of Storybrooke to appear over the fence.  “Out _ side _ ?”

 

“Yes,” Regina confirms with a nod.  “Out here, under the moon.”  Just saying the words makes her shiver.  “Since I stepped out here I felt... _ something _ ...power...strength…”  Ruby gently sets her back on her feet, but keeps her in her arms.  “I know you feel it too.  I just want to keep that feeling while w-”

 

Ruby’s lips are on hers again and Regina knows she doesn’t have to do any further convincing.  She’s propelled backwards until her back makes contact with one of the wooden posts supporting the porch roof.  Ruby pulls away from the kiss, looking around for a suitable location, but Regina doesn’t allow her time to come to a decision.  She grabs her chin and pulls her around so they are eye to eye.

 

“Here is fine,” she says.

 

“But you-” Ruby hesitates, her eyes straying to the wooden post Regina is leaning against.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Ruby,” Regina begins, starting to grow impatient.  “I’m pregnant, not made of porcelain.”  She lifts both hands to Ruby’s cheeks.  “I want you to fuck me, right here, right now.”

 

“Christ,” Ruby murmurs, her eyes flashing from green to yellow erratically now.  She winds an arm around Regina’s back in an attempt to cushion her, even as her left hand slips beneath the waistband of silk pyjamas.  

 

Regina’s hips strain forward, desperate for Ruby’s touch.  Long, slender fingers make contact with hot, wet flesh and Regina cries out as she’s filled up.   Ruby’s familiar caresses seem driven by the moon; everything’s that much sharper, that much deeper, that much stronger.  Regina lifts her leg and hooks it around Ruby’s knee, trying to pull her in closer.  

 

“Yes,” she gasps. “Faster.”

 

Ruby obliges, turning to press open mouthed kisses along Regina’s jawline until their mouths meet in a hungry tussle.  Regina knows she’s not going to last long and she doesn’t care; she needs that release.  “Harder,” she begs.  Ruby’s hand moves to the back of her head, cradling it as her thrusts grow rougher, the way she knows Regina likes.

 

“Open your eyes,” Ruby whispers, kissing her cheek.  Regina obliges and Ruby’s gasp tells her that they are not their usual colour.  “Fuck,” the wolf grunts, her final thrust sending Regina over the edge.  Pitching forward, her face ends up buried in Ruby’s neck and she can’t resist the urge to bite down on the pliant flesh.  The shudder that runs through her partner makes her smile and she lifts her head when Ruby nuzzles at her cheek, meeting her lips for a sweet kiss.

 

“I didn’t realise exhibitionism was a side-effect of the moon,” Ruby mutters against her lips.

 

Regina scoffs.  “It’s not like I took you on the counter at Granny’s.  You would have heard anyone approaching.”

 

“Usually, yeah,” Ruby agrees, tugging Regina closer.  “But I get kinda lost in you when we do that.  King George and his entire army could’ve been at the door and I wouldn’t have noticed.”

 

“I doubt they’d ring the doorbell, dear,” Regina says, smothering a yawn against Ruby’s shoulder and snuggling closer to her.  She sighs.  “I’m tired, but as soon as I go back inside your child is going to start doing somersaults again.”

 

“I may have an idea,” Ruby says, gently guiding Regina away from the wooden post and letting her go.  She drops a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek.  “I’ll be back in a sec.  Wait here.”

 

Regina watches her go with an affectionate smile.  Shaking her head at Ruby’s constant exuberance, she moves once more to the top of the steps and lets the moonlight wash over her, that same sense of serenity washing over her.  The door opens and she turns to see Ruby beckoning her in.  She frowns.

 

“I just told y-”

 

“Trust me,” Ruby says, making her eyes large and round in the way Regina can’t resist.  Regina huffs and stomps into the house.  As soon as she closes the door, the activity in her abdomen starts up once more.

 

“I-”  Before she can get a word out, Ruby moves behind her and drapes something heavy over her shoulders.  A tingle of magic moves through her and once more the baby calms instantly.  Regina reaches up to grip the fabric, turning her head to catch Ruby’s eyes.  The flash of red confirms exactly what she’s wearing; Ruby’s cloak.  Her eyes fill with tears of relief and love as she realises she’s going to be able to sleep peacefully.  She turns in Ruby’s arms and accepts the warmth and comfort that her partner’s arms provide.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

 

“No, thank  _ you _ ,” Ruby says.  “This cloak used to be a reminder of how different I was.  I always thought I didn’t fit in and I’d never find anyone who would love me.”  Regina is about to protest, but Ruby continues.  “But you do.  You love me enough that we, somehow, managed to create a magic baby.”  Ruby pulls back enough that Regina can see her face.  “And seeing you in this cloak, carrying my child-”  Ruby looks down and laughs.  “I guess it just shows how things can work out.”

 

“For the best,” Regina confirms, kissing Ruby’s chin.

 

“For the very best,” Ruby says, squeezing Regina against her.  “Now, what do you say we get some rest in case you’re in the mood for some al fresco sex again tomorrow night, huh?”

 

Regina’s laugh echoes around the dark kitchen.   
  


 


	19. Damn, I hate the way you know me (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for RQW 2016 theme 'One Night Stand'.

Lips trace a line of fire down her neck before strong teeth bite down on her shoulder.  She arches up with a keening whine, looking for more skin.  Her nails find purchase in the smooth skin of Ruby’s back and she drags them down, slowly, enjoying the hiss of pained pleasure by her ear.  She turns to find Ruby’s lips in a sloppy kiss, biting the lower one as she draws away, tugging on it before letting it go, her teeth coming together with a clack that sounds louder than it should in the darkness.  

“That hurt,” Ruby murmurs, moving back in for another kiss anyway.  

“It was supposed to,” Regina tells her as their mouths meet again and again, harder each time.  “You like it when it hurts.”

“Bitch,” Ruby growls, though she doesn’t dispute the claim, dipping her head to lick a stripe from Regina’s shoulder to her ear.  Her hand finds Regina’s breast and squeezes, her thumb pressing against the nipple until Regina moans and tilts her hips, trying to get some friction against Ruby’s leg, but Ruby shifts out of reach and Regina’s head drops back against the pillow.

“Are you going to get a move on?  I don’t have all night.” Regina huffs, tugging Ruby’s head up by her hair.  Ruby’s eyes are almost pitch black, with the occasional fleck of yellow flashing in them and just the sight of them along with kissed bruised lips makes Regina grow wetter.    Ruby’s nostrils flare and she grins while blood rushes to Regina’s cheeks; she can’t hide anything around Ruby.  

“Don’t worry, your majesty,” Ruby says, her voice much more of a purr than a werewolf should be capable of.  “I’ll make sure you get home in time to tuck your wife in.”  

A hand, at last, starts to make its way between them, long fingers sliding between slick folds and Regina bites her own lip, her hips encouraging them on their way.  Ruby enters her all at once, forcing a strangled cry of relief from Regina’s throat.  “Will you fuck her when you go home, huh?” Ruby asks, building a rhythm, thrusting deeper and harder with every stroke.  She lowers her head to suck on Regina’s breast briefly, tonguing the nipple in time with her thrusts.   “Will you go home to Emma and have nice, vanilla sex, hmmm?  Or will you tell her you have a headache?”

Regina presses her lips together, unwilling to share the secrets of her marital bed.  Yes, she married Emma after everything settled down in the town.  It was the sensible thing to do. They’d grown closer over the time they’d spent fighting villains and curses and it seemed almost expected that they would naturally fall in love.  She does love Emma.  She does.  But sometimes, that’s not enough.  

“Shut up and fuck me, Wolf,” Regina commands.  Ruby’s eyes flash fully yellow and she knows she’s playing with the Alpha, but Regina’s never backed away from a challenge and after a moment of intense eye contact, Ruby’s eyes drop and Regina smirks.  The smirk disappears when Ruby starts thrusting again; this time there’s no build, it’s all hard and fast and just the way she needs it to be.  She clings to Ruby’s back, nails digging into pliant flesh as she meets Ruby’s strokes, her breaths growing short and uneven as her face grows warm.

Her heels slide against the sheets as she strains upwards, reaching for the release that she wants, that she _needs_ , that only Ruby can give her.  And when it comes, it’s so strong it brings tears to her eyes and she pulls Ruby closer to hide her face in her neck as they ride out the tremors together.

She pulls herself together enough to push on Ruby’s shoulders, encouraging her to roll off so that they’re lying side by side on Ruby’s bed, panting in the quiet room.

“This can’t happen again,” Regina says, finally.

“Sure,” Ruby agrees.  “Just like you said last time.  And the time before that.  And the time bef-”  Regina silences her with a savage kiss.  

If this _is_ to be the last time, then Regina’s going to make sure they both remember it.


	20. An eternity of right and good (or an eternity of me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Snow find themselves locked in a dungeon awaiting rescue.

For what must be the hundredth time in the space of an hour, Regina lets out an irritated huff.  Snow sighs and looks at her former step-mother, to find her glaring back, arms crossed and brows lowered.

 

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that,” she says.  “This is completely your fault.”

 

The pair are currently seated side by side in a dark and unpleasant smelling dungeon in the Palace of Rothenberg.  The ancient lords of Rothenberg had a powerful spell cast on their city.   Within its walls, no magic has any power.  Which means Regina cannot ‘poof’ them out of their current predicament, much to her chagrin.  It’s unfortunate that the current Margrave of Rothenberg used the protection spell to his advantage by instigating ‘The Law of Right and Good’, which is basically a set of rules outlining how he is to be treated by the peasantry and, in particular, women.

 

“ _My_ fault?” Indignance looks good on Regina.  It always has.  “How you have the gall to sit there and say that is beyond me.”

 

“Well, _I’m_ not the one who saw fit to insult the ruler of this kingdom, am I?” Snow reminds her, gently.  “You knew before we came in there were rules about the conduct of women.”

 

“Pfffft.”  Regina shakes her head.  “ _Rules_ .  I am a _Queen_.  I do not adhere to the rules of minor nobles.”

 

“Well, it’s _because_ of that attitude that we’re locked up in a dungeon.”

 

“No, it’s _because_ of your ridiculous idea that we could somehow broker a treaty with this madman that we’re even here.  I only came along because your negotiation and diplomacy skills leave a lot to be desired.”

 

“ _My_ diplomacy skills?” Snow almost yells, turning wide eyes on Regina.  “ _You’re_ the one that called him a pompous, self-absorbed, arrogant pri-”

 

She’s cut off when the door to the dungeon is opened and another person is thrown in, skidding face down across the dirt floor.  The door slams closed again before Snow and Regina even manage to get to their feet.  Their cellmate looks up and gives them a wide grin.

 

“Hey guys,” Ruby says.

 

Regina shakes her head.  “You utter idiot.”

 

“Love you too, sweetie,” Ruby says, pushing to her feet and dusting herself down, shaking her cape to remove most of the grime.

 

“Are you okay?” Snow asks, since Regina hasn’t.  “Did they hurt you?”

 

“I gotta say being dumped on my face hurts more without my wolfy abilities than it usually does,” Ruby decides, rubbing her forehead.  “But I’m fine.”

 

At this, Regina finally appears to show concern for the love of her life and steps towards the younger woman, inspecting the mark on her head and rubbing a thumb over it, making Ruby wince.  “Serves you right,” Regina mutters, but brushes a brief kiss against Ruby’s lips anyway.  “What the hell are you doing getting thrown in here?”

 

Ruby pulls Regina into her arms and winks at Snow.  “I never _could_ resist a damsel in distress.  I thought I’d attempt a dashing rescue.”

 

Snow smiles and shakes her head at her oldest friend.   Regina escapes from her embrace and turns to face Ruby, scowl firmly in place.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t dashing rescuers meant to, oh I don’t know,” Regina taps her chin in faux contemplation before raising her voice so that it reverberates around the small cell.  “ _Rescue_ people?  And _not_ get thrown in jail?”

 

“Usually, I grant you,” Ruby says, moving to the hard bench set up against the wall and seating herself, wriggling around to try to get comfortable.  “But my part in _this_ dashing rescue was to get thrown in here beside you so I could brief you on the plan.”

 

“Wouldn’t you be of more use outside?” Snow asks, taking a seat beside Ruby on the bench.  “Where you can use your abilities?”

 

Regina stubbornly remains standing, eyes blazing.

 

“Well, I guess so,” Ruby says.  “But I wanted to make sure you both were okay.”  Snow doesn’t miss that on ‘you both’ Ruby’s eyes are all for Regina.  “I was going out of my mind out there.”

 

There’s a flicker in Regina’s hard exterior.  Her eyes soften and her lips lose their rigidness, just for a second, at Ruby’s admission.  But then she throws her hands up in exasperation.  “So now there are _three_ of us stuck in here.  Useless.  Impotent.”  She nods at Snow.  “I know that’s no different from usual for you.”

 

“None taken,” Snow says, with a roll of her eyes.

 

“It’s _fine_ ,” Ruby assures her.  “There’s a plan.  It’s all in hand.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open in horror.

 

“What is it?” Snow asks, getting to her feet and approaching the stricken woman.

 

Regina’s eyes are fixed on Ruby and she holds out an accusatory finger.  “If I’m about to be rescued by Emma fucking Swan, I’m never speaking to either of you again!”  


	21. Help! I need somebody (Frozen Wolf + Red Queen friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ruby/Elsa & “Can I kiss you?”

“Can I kiss you?”

 

The words hang heavy in the air.  Ruby is unable to pull her eyes away from the woman she just inadvertently propositioned.  Elsa, for her part, has turned a beautiful pink colour, her blue eyes as wide as Ruby’s ever seen them.

 

“Help!” Ruby squeaks out.  “I meant…'can I  _ help  _ you'?”

 

A muffled snort from her left reminds her that Elsa is not alone in the booth.  Ruby chances a quick glance at Emma, who is trying her very best to keep a straight face.  She turns back to Elsa who still hasn’t spoken.

 

“You know, help you with the...thing.  The monster thing.  Because I’m a…”  She shakes her head.  “Never mind.”  

  
She turns and flees back behind the counter, muttering insults at herself as she pushes her way into the kitchen.  She leans her elbows on a shelf and covers her face with her hands.  She’s had growing feelings for the Queen of Arendelle for months, but has always been too scared to make a move.  And now her big mouth has gone and ruined it.  The kitchen door swings open again and Ruby tenses, terrified that it’s Elsa.  But then a familiar scent reaches her nose.

 

“Smooth, Ms Lucas.  Very smooth.”

 

Ruby sighs.  “Shut up.”

 

Regina’s laugh is not unkind; they’ve developed something of a weird friendship over the last couple of years.   “You know, I’m pretty sure you used to be better at this kind of thing.”

 

“What kind of thing?”   
  


“Flirting.”  Ruby turns to look over her shoulder and Regina raises her eyebrows.  “You used to flirt with  _ me _ regularly.”

 

“That was because of your curse,” Ruby mutters.  “I’ve always sucked at it.”

 

“I think my curse just let your wolf out to play more than you do,” Regina says.  A gentle hand lands on Ruby’s back, stroking gently.  Regina’s voice is soft when she speaks again.  “ _ You _ are in control, Ruby.  It’s not going to happen again.”

 

Ruby lets out an unsteady breath, blinking back tears.  It’s true, she still holds back on her desires because of what her wolf is capable of.  Of what she’s  _ done _ .  Which is perhaps why things come out at the most inopportune times like just now.  She shrugs.

 

“Well, it’s out there now.  She didn’t exactly jump at the offer, did she?”  Elsa’s wide-eyed reaction is becoming more warped by the second in Ruby’s mind as she convinces herself that she detected disgust or pity in her expression.

 

“Did she say no?” Regina presses.

 

“She didn’t say anything,” Ruby reminds her.

 

“Because you sprinted away and practically leaped over the counter to escape her,” Regina points out.  “Some Big Bad Wolf you are.”

 

“At some point when I’m not trying to repress the last ten minutes of my life, I’m going to question why we are friends.”

 

“Oh, Ms Lucas, we are moderately close acquaintances at best.”

 

That draws a short laugh from Ruby, but she doesn’t have time to respond before a commotion breaks out in the main part of the diner.  She rushes to the door with Regina close behind in time to see Emma sprinting for the door, yelling instructions into her cellphone.  Elsa follows, but turns back to give Ruby a smile.  She lifts a hand to her lips and blows Ruby a kiss.  

 

A second or so later, Ruby is aware of the very real sensation of cool lips against her cheek.  Ruby covers the spot with her hand, unable to wave or smile or do much other than stand with her mouth open.  And then Elsa is gone to deal with whatever crisis is impending.  A nudge to her ribs finally breaks Ruby’s stupor.  She turns to find Regina smirking at her.

 

“I guess that answers your question.”

  
  



	22. My baby just cares for me (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red Queen + “I just want this.”

Ruby hides a smile as Regina stamps out of the living room, muttering to herself about ‘stubborn wolves’.  Henry looks up at her from his place on the rug.

 

“You’re mean,” he says, with no malice to his words.  “You know she’s trying to figure out what you want for your birthday.”

 

She nods her agreement.  “I know.  And if she’d just come out and ask me, I’d tell her.  She sucks at subtlety, so she really should just be upfront about it.” 

 

“Maybe she wants to surprise you?” Henry suggests, turning back to his comic.  “She’s...she’s still not used to buying presents for anyone but me yet, so she’s probably worried she’ll get the wrong thing.”

 

Ruby frowns.  She’d just been having a little fun, stringing Regina along through her attempts at finding out what Ruby wanted for her upcoming birthday.  She hadn’t considered that it might genuinely be causing Regina worry.  Quickly rising from the couch, she pokes Henry in the side with her toe.  “You are too wise for your own good, bozo.”

 

“Somebody needs to be in this town,” Henry says, shaking his head but not lifting his eyes from his reading.

 

“I’ll...be right back.”  She doesn’t wait for his answer, swiftly moving through the house that has become a second home to her.  She sleeps here at least as often as she sleeps at the B&B these days. 

 

Arriving in the kitchen,  she finds Regina heating milk for cocoa.  Without speaking, she nudges Regina away from the stove and turns the burner off.

 

“What are you d-” 

 

Ruby cuts Regina’s question off with a soft kiss, looping her arms loosely around Regina’s waist.  When the kiss ends, she tightens her hold, smiling down at the other woman, swaying them both gently in almost a slow dance.

 

“Ask me what you want to ask me,” Ruby whispers.  

 

“And what is it I want to ask you?” Regina says, attempting to frown, though her hands move to link at the back of Ruby’s neck.

 

“What you’ve been not so subtly trying to get out of me for the past week,” Ruby says with a smile.  “Ask me what I want for my birthday.”

 

A pretty blush turns Regina’s cheeks pink at being called out, but she sighs and asks anyway.  “What do you want for your birthday, Ruby?”

 

“I just want this,” Ruby says.  Off Regina’s confused look, she continues.  “I just want to be with you on my birthday.  Here, in this house, eating dinner with you and Henry and then watching a movie.  And maybe when Henry goes to bed, we can put on some music and dance a little.”  She moves her hips against Regina’s to emphasise her point.  “But beyond that, I don’t want a single thing.  That’s all I need.”

 

Regina looks like she wants to protest, but Ruby lifts a challenging eyebrow and she relents, pulling Ruby closer and leaning her head on her shoulder as they continue to move together.  “Well, I’ll see what I can do about getting it for you.”

 

If Regina’s voice sounds a little choked with emotion, Ruby doesn’t comment on it.  She just holds her tighter and places a kiss on her head.

 

\---

 

When Ruby’s birthday rolls around, she gets exactly what she asked for.  A wonderful home-cooked meal, which she enjoys with Regina, Granny and Henry.  Granny leaves before they settle in for a movie that Ruby gets to pick.  She chooses ‘The Goonies’.  Besides being a personal favourite of Ruby’s, she knows Regina and Henry watched it together while he was growing up, so it’s one of the few movies they can all agree on.

 

Henry, being the astute boy he is, retires to bed much earlier than he normally would and she’s left in the living room with Regina.  The evening hasn’t been formal in any way, so they’re both in jeans and sweaters and bare feet.  Regina waves a hand and the lights dim to a soft, warm level.  Something slow and soulful that Ruby vaguely recognises starts up from the speakers and Regina stands, holding out a hand.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

Ruby smiles and accepts the offered hand, moving with Regina to the centre of the room before taking her into her arms and finding the rhythm of the music.  They stay that way for a long time, barely moving, just holding each other close.

 

“This is it,” Ruby says, when her heart feels like it might burst if she doesn’t say the words.  “This is  _ exactly  _ what I wanted for my birthday.”

 

Regina lifts her head, bumping her nose against Ruby’s and urging her into a kiss that is unhurried and full of promise.  Her breath is warm against Ruby’s lips when she speaks.  “What if we made this a more permanent arrangement?”

 

In Ruby’s love-addled brain, the question makes no sense.  “Huh?”

 

In a puff of smoke, a key appears in Regina’s hand, with a purple bow tied to it.  “Move in with me.  With us.  Be here all the time.”  

 

There’s a catch in Regina’s voice that almost breaks Ruby’s heart; she’s worried that Ruby might say no.  Ruby covers the hand holding the key with her own, trapping the metal between their skin, looking into Regina’s eyes.

 

“Well, what do you know?” she whispers.  “I guess maybe there  _ was  _ something else I wanted for my birthday.  And you found it.”

 

Their mouths meet just as Ruby’s tears spill over.

  
  
  
  



	23. It wasn't supposed to happen like that (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme response to the request: Ruby/Regina: It wasn't supposed to happen like that

It wasn’t supposed to happen like _that_.

Snow watches from the door as Ruby try to snatch a cookie fresh from the oven, only to have her hand swatted by Regina’s spatula.  Ruby yelps in what is obviously fake pain, cradling her hand against her chest like a wounded paw, lower lip protruding and eyes large, round and doleful.  Snow bites her lip as Regina’s stern exterior melts into mild amusement and, with a roll of her eyes, she takes Ruby’s hand into her own, bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.    
  
Snow had pictured Regina’s integration back into her family in many ways, but none of them involved her falling in love with Snow’s best friend and staunchest supporter.

Ruby’s arms slide around Regina’s waist, drawing her closer and moving to some rhythm that only the two of them are aware of.  Snow hears Regina murmur a protest about moving the cookies to the cooling rack but Ruby just laughs and kisses her and that seems to be the end of the discussion.  

Deciding that she can wait to put her mug in the dishwasher, Snow turns to leave them in peace.  A smile tugs at her lips as she realises she’s never seen either of them look as happy as they do right now.

Maybe this is _exactly_ how it was supposed to happen.


	24. I don't want to be a picture fading slowly from your memory (Red Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'You can't protect me'. Set in the Heroes and Villains AU. Kinda.

“We have to go.”   
  
Regina looks up from the book she’d been reading while stretched out on Red’s bed.  The younger girl is a flurry of activity, grabbing items from here and there and shoving them into a pack.  “Go?  Go where?”  She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed.  “Red, what’s going on?”

Barely glancing over her shoulder for a second, Red shakes her head.  “I’ll explain later.  We don’t have much time.”  She ties the pack closed, though several items spill through the opening.  Turning, she lets out a frustrated huff through her nose, holding out a hand to Regina.  “Come  _ on _ .”

The urgency worries Regina, but not as much as the fact that Red has packed a bag.  “Not later,” she says, crossing her arms.  “You’ll explain now or I’m not moving.”  

“The Queen’s men have been sighted in the village,” Red says, shifting from foot to foot.  “We have to go before they find you.”

  
A spike of fear turns Regina’s stomach cold, but that is pushed aside as she registers Red’s words.  “ _ We _ ?”

Red looks almost offended by her question.  “Yes,  _ ‘we’ _ .  I’m not sending you out into the wilderness all on your own again, Princess.”  She manages a half smile.  “The next person who finds you stealing their eggs might not be as friendly as I am.”

The chill of fear is slowly replaced by a warm affection and Regina can’t help but smile back.  It fades quickly as reality sets in.  “Red...I...I can’t ask you t-”

“You’re not asking,” Red tells her.  “I’m telling you what’s happening.  And what’s happening is that you and I are going to get out of here.  And maybe that way you won’t freeze to death before the winter’s out.”

“Red,” Regina says, softly.  “You can’t protect me.  Not from her.”  Regina has seen the Queen at her most ruthless, and she is not willing to expose Red to that.  Dear, sweet Red who brought her into her home, gave her food and shelter, and who is fast becoming a good friend.

“I _can_!” Even as she says it, Regina sees the doubt in her eyes before they turn sheepish.  “Okay, so maybe I can’t fight her knights...but I can keep you moving so they can’t find you.  I’m great in the woods.  I’m good with a bow, so we’ll always be fed.  I’m good with my hands, so I can build shelters.  And I know I don’t look all that strong, but I am!”  Red moves closer to her, grasping her arm, eyes large and pleading.  “This past summer, the blacksmith in town got trapped underneath a cart he was taking the wheel off and I...well, it all happened in a blur and I don’t remember it all that clearly, but I  _ lifted  _ it off him.  By myself!”

“Red, I have no doubt that you are far more able to survive out there than I am,” Regina allows, covering the girl’s hand on her arm with her own.  “But I cannot let you come with me.  It’s too risky.”

“Regina,” Red begins, her eyes growing glassy with tears.  “You are the most interesting person I’ve ever met.  If you go and I’m left here in this village I...I think I’d go mad.  I  _ need  _ to get out of here.  I  _ need  _ to come with you.”

Turning, Regina grasps both of Red’s arms, looking into her eyes.  “This isn’t some great adventure, Red,” she tells her, shaking her slightly for emphasis.  “It’s not some tale of triumph over adversity.  A murderous witch  _ really _ wants to kill me.”

“And I  _ really  _ think I could help you make sure that doesn’t happen,” Red persists.  “Two heads are always better than one.”  A tear escapes and runs over a sculpted cheek.  “ _ Please _ .  Take me with you.”

That plaintive whisper is Regina’s undoing.  Ever since the girl found her shivering in that chicken coop, she’s been drawn to her.  There’s an innocence and curiosity in her that Regina remembers from her youth; a spark of life that’s intoxicating and inviting.  Regina sighs and shakes her head.  “What about your grandmother?”

Clearly Red senses victory, because her wide smile returns in full force.  “Granny’ll be fine without me.  She thinks I don’t know but she has a gentleman friend in the village.  He’ll look after her.”

Another sigh, then she lets go of Red’s arms.  “Fine.  You can come with me.”  Red lets out a little squeal of excitement.  “If only because I think you’d follow me anyway and we might as well be together if we’re doing thi-”  Her words are cut off by Red’s lips against her own in a short, firm kiss.

“I-I’m sorry!” Red’s hand is covering her own lips, as if they acted of their own volition.  “I didn’t mean to- I was just happy and I- Oh Gods I’m so-”

Regina reaches up and removes Red’s hand from her mouth, replacing it with her lips in a longer kiss.  When it ends, she smiles.  “Don’t be sorry.”

Red smiles at her, relief obvious on her face.  “Okay,” she says, with a nod.  “But we really don’t have time for this.  We should be gone by now.”

“It won’t take me long to get my things together,” Regina says, already moving to do just that.  She quickly packs away her few belongings in her satchel, and grabs her cloak, fastening the clasp at her neck.   Red holds out a hand and she takes it.  She can feel the younger girl shaking through her bravado, and she squeezes her fingers.

“Ready?”

Red nods, then frowns.  “One moment.”  She lets go of Regina’s hand, and unclasps her own cloak, laying it the bed, allowing her fingertips to graze the buttery fabric as she leaves it.

“What are you doing?” Regina asks, as Red walks past her into the living quarters. “You’ll need a cloak.  It’s bitterly cold outside.”

“Not that one.”  Red is sifting through garments and picks up a thick, brown cloak with a hood.  “Red is far too noticeable for hiding in the woods.”  She drapes the new cloak around her shoulders.  Regina notices that her hands are still shaking, so she moves towards her and fastens the clasp.  Red smiles gratefully at her before continuing. “Besides, Wolfstime is still three days away.  We’ll be far from here by then, so I’ll have no need of it.”

Regina lets out an unsteady breath.  “Shall we go, then?”

Red slips a hand into Regina’s.  “We shall.”  As they walk to the door, Red takes a final look around the only place she’s ever called home, but when her eyes meet Regina’s once more, her smile widens.

  
They step out into the cold evening air, the light of the almost full-moon their only guide as they set off into the woods.


	25. Jealousy, that dragon which slays love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely person who leaves me anonymous RQ drabbles in my inbox. They prompted me with the following: _Uhmmm... I adore Red Queen coming out to their friends fics, as well as just general fluff and kissing... I have no idea what to prompt you, I'm sorry!_

Ruby wipes down the counter, humming gently to herself and half listening to the conversation Snow is having with Regina as they sit in the booth opposite.  The sight warms Ruby’s heart.  Snow White and the Evil Queen sipping coffee and sharing a slice of chocolate cake, whoever would have thought it?  But since their little jaunt back to the Enchanted Forest, Snow seems to have got what she’s always wanted; Regina as her friend.  Ruby smiles and turns her back to deal with an accumulation of dishes, but a name catches her ear and she can’t tune out the rest of the conversation.

“...so he’s bringing Roland by the school on Monday to see about getting him enrolled and he was asking about you again.”

Ruby’s teeth grind together almost painfully until she can get her jaw to loosen.  Robin is a perfectly nice man and he has always been incredibly pleasant to her.  She should bear him no ill will.  It’s not his fault that he has the hots for Regina and occasionally tries to ask her out on dates.  It’s not like he knows that Regina has been dating Ruby in secret for months now.  How could he know that?  So the mention of his name shouldn’t elicit violent feelings in her the way it does.

“Oh?” Regina, at least, sounds about as interested in the topic as she did when Snow was trying telling her about the latest development in Emma’s relationship with Hook.

“Mmhmm,” Snow affirms.  “He was saying how great the speech you gave in the town square the other day was.”

“How nice of him,” Regina says in return.

“I don’t think he hated that dress you were wearing either,” Snow says, and Ruby lets out an involuntary growl.  She covers her mouth with her hand, and turns slowly to see all eyes on the diner trained on her, the only noise being the low music playing in the background.

“Excuse me,” she says, with a forced laugh, patting her stomach.  “Indigestion.”

She catches Regina’s eye, only to find the Mayor half-heartedly attempting to hide a smile.  She’s  _ enjoying  _ Ruby’s discomfort.  She knows Ruby is bothered by Snow’s attempts to pair Regina up with any man who so much as glances at her and yet here she is, sitting in Ruby’s diner, having this conversation.  Ruby narrows her eyes at her and whips back around, moving to tidy up the condiments.

To be fair, she can’t blame Robin for noticing that dress.  A deep purple, figure hugging thing of beauty that emphasised every perfect curve of Regina’s body.  And, later that night, Ruby had the pleasure of peeling that garment off Regina and exploring those curves in depth.  So, she shouldn’t be too hard on Robin for noticing the dress.  He has eyes, after all.  She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about gouging them out with one of his own stupid arrows or anything.  She shakes her head and continues with the task of rounding up all the ketchup bottles to see which ones need refilled.

“Oh, come on, Regina,” Snow half whines.  “He’s a nice guy.  You love kids and he has an adorable kid.  Would it  _ kill  _ you to go on a date with him to see what happ-”

Ruby doesn’t hear the end of Snow’s sentence because her hands clench into fists and, unfortunately, she’s holding two glass ketchup bottles, which both shatter, driving shards of glass into her skin.  She emits a yelp of pain and looks down, gasping at the amount of blood until she realises that most of it is ketchup.  Still, it hurts.  A lot.

“What on  _ earth?” _ __  
__  
“Ruby! Are you okay?”

Regina and Snow are by her side in an instant, each taking hold of one of her wrists to assess the damage.

“What the hell happened?” Regina demands, her touch an awful lot gentler than her voice.

“I...I gripped the bottles too hard, I guess,” Ruby says.

“That’s weird,” Snow says, trying to wipe away some of the ketchup with a paper napkin.  “You usually have such good control over your strength.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Ruby says, her lips pressed tightly together as Snow manages to rub over the embedded glass.  “Usually.”

Regina puts a hand on Snow’s arm to stop her when she sees Ruby’s distress.  “That’s not helping,” she says, using her Mayoral ‘I’m in charge here’ voice.  “I’ll heal her.”  She glances over her shoulder.  “Away from prying eyes.”

A puff of purple smoke billows from Regina’s hand, engulfing them.  When it clears, they’re in Ruby’s bedroom and Snow is nowhere to be seen.  “She’s gonna be pissed you left her behind,” Ruby says.

“She’ll get over it,” Regina snaps.  “Now what were you  _ thinking _ ?  This jealousy thing of yours has to stop before you seriously hurt yourself.”

“You were  _ goading  _ me!” Ruby protests.  “You knew I was listening and you didn’t shut Snow down like you  _ know  _ you were going to eventually.”

Regina shakes her head, once again taking Ruby’s wrists into her hands and turning so that the damaged palms are facing upwards.  She recites a few words, waves a hand over the top of them, and at once the skin is pristine; no evidence of cuts, glass, blood or ketchup.

“Thank you,” Ruby mutters.  “And I’m sorry...I...I don’t want to be that kind of person.  All jealous and irrational.”

“No,” Regina agrees, lifting a hand to sweep some of Ruby’s hair back behind her ear before allowing it to cup her jaw, her thumb stroking gently under her eye.  “While I will admit to a certain thrill when your more primal side shows itself, I don’t want you hurting yourself because of it.”

“I’ll try to keep it in check,” Ruby says, her eyes downcast.  The hand on her cheek urges her closer until Regina’s lips connect with her own.  The kiss is soft and gentle and exactly what she needs right at this moment.  Regina’s arms move around her waist and she melts into the familiarity of the embrace, pressing her face into Regina’s neck when the kiss ends.  Regina sways her gently.

“You know, perhaps if you  _ told  _ your friends about us, Snow would stop trying to set me up with Robin Hood,” Regina murmurs against her ear.

“Yeah, I know but-”  She stops and lifts her head, looking into Regina’s eyes.  “Wait, what?”

“I’m just saying,” Regina says, with a shrug.  “If Snow knew about us, perhaps we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“But...I just...I th-thought…” Ruby stumbles over her words.  “I thought  _ you  _ didn’t want to tell people.”

Regina frowns.  “When did I say that?”

“No, you didn’t  _ say  _ it but I-” Ruby shakes her head.  “I don’t know...you’re a really private person and I assumed you didn-”  She trails off under Regina’s stare.  

“You  _ assumed  _ I didn’t want to tell people,” Regina finishes for her.  “Without actually asking me if that was the case.”

“Well…” Ruby shifts her weight from foot to foot, hunching her shoulders.  “Yeah.”   
  
Regina shakes her head and tightens her arms around Ruby’s waist.  “Ruby, I can think of no reason why I wouldn’t want to tell people I was dating you.  I think you’re wonderful.”

Ruby grins, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around Regina’s thighs to pick her up and twirl her around.  Regina laughs and bats at her shoulders, telling her to put her down, which she does.  Ruby tilts her head to the side.

“Sooooo,” she begins, unsure.  “If you’ve been fine this whole time with telling people, why haven’t you told anyone?”

It’s Regina’s turn to look down as blood colours her cheeks in a delightful blush.  “I...may have thought...that you didn’t want people to know.”

Ruby dips her head, trying to catch Regina’s eye.  “Oh, so you  _ also  _ assumed things, huh?” she teases.  “Without  _ asking  _ the people involved.”

Lifting her head, Regina sighs.  “Fine.  We’re as bad as each other.  But you have more reason not to want people to know than I do, so my assumptions were more justified.”

“How do you figure that?” Ruby asks, genuinely confused.

“Well, your best friend is the woman I pursued for years, cast the dark curse to get revenge on and separated from her child,” Regina points out.  “I thought, perhaps, that might be a point of contention between you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ruby laughs.  “Snow  _ loves  _ you.  She will be insufferable about this when she finds out.  You better be prepared for some major gushing and probably wedding talk.”

Regina shudders.  “Perhaps  _ not  _ telling her was the right choice.  Let’s stick with that.”

“Nope,” Ruby says, taking Regina’s hand and pulling her out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.  “You think I’m wonderful and want to shout about our relationship from the rooftops.  You just said so.”

“You are putting words in my mouth, Ms Lucas,” Regina protests, but she follows Ruby back into the diner without complaint.  

When Snow catches sight of them, she practically leaps off her stool and marches up to them, eyebrows lowered in her best approximation of a frown.  “You’ve been gone  _ forever.   _ I was worried!”

Ruby holds out her hands, turning them so that Snow can inspect both sides.  “All better. See?  No need to worry.”

“Uh huh,” Snow huffs.  “Well I wa-...wait.  Were you holding hands when you came in here?”

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Ruby takes Regina’s hand again and squeezes, looking to the Mayor for confirmation that she still wants to go ahead with this.  She receives a nod and a small smile.

“Snow,” Ruby begins.  “Regina and I are dating.  Each other.  So please stop trying to throw Robin at her from now on.”

Snow looks between them, her frown melting into a smile.  She places a hand on each of their arms.  “This isn’t some lame fake-dating thing to stop me trying to set you both up, is it?” she asks.

“Huh?” Ruby asks, absolutely thrown by the first words out of Snow’s mouth.

“Of course not,” Regina confirm, with a roll of her eyes.  “We have been dating for almost five months.  You are officially the first to know.  Aside from Henry, of course.”  

Ruby nods.  “Who, to be fair, figured out we were dating almost before  _ we _ did.”  Henry had assumed they were dating while they were still in that awkward ‘are we friends? are we more?’ stage.

Snow pulls them both into a tight hug.  “This is  _ wonderful _ news,” she whispers.  “You both deserve this.   _ So _ much.”  

Ruby squeezes her friend tightly and meets Regina’s eyes over the top of Snow’s head.  She’s surprised to find them glistening with tears, which she blinks away the moment Ruby sees them, of course.  She lets go of Regina’s hand and wraps her arm around her shoulders.   Snow pulls back and smiles at them again.

“You  _ need  _ to come over for dinner,” she gushes.  “Or we could go out somewhere.  Oh! A double date!”

Ruby feels Regina sigh against her and she shakes her head.  “That sounds great, Snow.  We’ll set something up.”

Watching as Snow continues to babble about how fabulous this turn of events is and Regina tries pretty hard to react positively to the babbling, Ruby decides that despite the earlier jealousy and bleeding, the evening hasn’t turned out so bad after all.


	26. I'm alright ('cause I have you here with me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the kiss meme prompt: Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better

Ruby pushes open the door to the kitchen.  She can already smell the scotch.  It’s Regina’s standard whenever she’s pissed off.  Sure enough, the Queen is standing with her back against the counter, a glass cradled in her hand.  Their eyes meet and Ruby thinks she sees a spark of relief there before the clouds come back over.

“I thought you’d gone,” Regina snarls, tipping the remainder of her drink down her throat.

Ruby offers half a shrug.  “Where would I go?”

“Oh.” A dry, cracked noise escapes Regina’s throat.  “So I’m your last resort?”

Ruby is across the room before either of them know she’s moved, her hands squeezing Regina’s hips, yanking her closer, cutting off any protest with her lips in a searing kiss.  The kiss is hard, and painful, and it tastes of whisky and tears.  And it’s the first time Ruby’s been able to breathe all day.  Maybe all week.  Maybe longer than that.

Regina’s nails dig into the back of her neck and her shoulder and it drives her on, deepens the kiss.  

Eventually she wrenches her mouth away from Regina’s, pressing her nose into her neck, sucking in shuddering breaths.  “You’re not my last resort,” she murmurs, her lips brushing against Regina’s skin with each word.  “You’re my home.”  Regina inhales sharply and Ruby smiles; she’s taken her by surprise.  Long fingers stroke through her hair.  “And I don’t want to be anywhere else.”


	27. Sometimes lies become the game (when love's the prize)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the kiss meme prompt: Desperate Kiss

If someone asked her to explain why she was in a clearing in the middle of the woods late at night, she wouldn’t have anything to tell them.  Nothing, at least, that she was willing to admit to.  Not even to herself.  

And yet, here she is.  She left her warm bed, left Robin’s strong arms, quickly dressed and quietly left the house.  Robin is a wonderful man, but there’s something about the whole ‘soulmate’ thing that’s…stifling.  That’s the only word she can think of to describe it.  The inevitability of it feels like her choice, her free will, has been taken away from her.  Again.  And she’s starting to resent him for it.  He’s done nothing wrong.  He’s kind and loving and he tries so very hard to make her happy.  But it’s getting harder and harder for her to feel that way.

So here she is, standing in the woods and looking up at the moon.  It will soon be full and Regina will need to resist any further urges to come to this place.

“Hey.”

She jumps at the unexpected voice, her hand forming a fireball on reflex, illuminating the clearing and revealing her companion.  Ruby is standing with her hands raised in surrender.  

“Idiot.” She extinguishes the fireball, leaving only the light of the moon to dance over Ruby’s face.  “I could have  _killed_  you.”

“I’m sorry.”  Ruby moves closer.  “I forget that not everyone can hear people coming like I can.”  She shoves both hands into the pockets of her jeans, letting out a slow breath. 

Regina wants to ask why Ruby is here, in  _this_ place, right now instead of back at the B&B with Dorothy and their infernal yapping little dog.  This is  _their_ place.  This is where Ruby would bring her, back before the curse broke and everything went to hell.  They’d bring a blanket and wine and stretch out together to look up at the moon.  Even under the curse, Ruby had loved being in the moonlight.  And Regina had enjoyed seeing the changes it brought out in her.  Her eyes would be just that bit brighter, her teeth that bit sharper, her muscles that little bit more defined.  Everything was simpler then.  There was no fairy dust dictating her life.  Just Ruby’s soft lips and strong hands.  She shudders at the memory.

“Why are you here?”  

Ruby’s voice is gentle, holding no accusation, asking the question Regina was too afraid to ask.

“I couldn’t sleep.”  It’s not a lie.  Robin’s arm had felt too heavy on her waist, his breath too hot against the back of her neck.  She had to get away.  “Why are you?”

Ruby shrugs, taking another step closer to her.  Regina should step back, keep some distance between them, but she can’t make her feet work.  

“I come here sometimes.  To think about stuff.”  Ruby looks down, briefly, then back up.  Her eyes shimmer yellow.  “To think about you.”

Regina swallows against a suddenly dry throat.  “Ruby,” she begins, in warning.  “We shouldn’t… _you_  shouldn’t talk like that.”

“I shouldn’t talk like what?” Ruby challenges.  Another step closer and Regina can smell the familiar scent of her skin on the breeze.  “I’m sorry for answering your question truthfully, your majesty.”

Regina swallows the moan that wants to escape when she hears that epithet fall from Ruby’s lips.  She remembers it being whispered in her ear many times, in a very different tone of voice.  

“You know very well what I mean,” Regina tries again.  “We can’t…nothing can happen.”

“I knew you were here.” Ruby says, as if Regina hadn’t spoken.  “I was headed to this place when I caught your scent and I knew you were here.  I could have turned back and left you be.  But I wanted to see you.  I wanted to see you  _here_.  I wanted to hear you tell me why you’d come here.”  She takes the final step that separates them, her body brushing against Regina’s.  

Regina’s hands come up to push her away, but end up grabbing her shirt and pulling her closer.  Ruby’s nose traces along Regina’s cheek and down her jawline and ends up pressed into her neck, at her jugular.  Her hands come to rest on Regina’s waist, long fingers grasp her possessively, almost painfully.   Unable to resist any longer, Regina wraps her arms around Ruby, arching into her, seeking out her familiar curves and sharp angles.  She can feel Ruby’s heart beating furiously and knows her own must be thundering in Ruby’s ears.  

“We shouldn’t-” She tries to get the words out, but they don’t come.  She tries again.  “Robin…a-and Dorothy.”

“Dorothy doesn’t make me feel like this,” Ruby whispers, the words harsh against Regina’s skin.  “Does Robin make you feel like this?”

There’s no need to define what ‘this’ is.  Regina knows exactly what she’s talking about.  It’s a gravitational pull that has nothing to do with ‘true love’ or ‘soulmates’ and everything to do with a deep, visceral connection that they found all on their own, under the strangest of circumstances.  

She turns her head and buries her face in Ruby’s hair.  Hoping that the ‘no’ she murmurs doesn’t count if no-one but Ruby can hear it.  The word has barely left her mouth before Ruby is kissing her.  It’s like clean, cold water after a long thirst.  It’s too much and not enough.  Regina tries to grasp the moment and hold onto it, to memorise every detail of how she feels, how Ruby feels, how they fit together.  She had forgotten it could feel like this.  She had tried to get to this place with Robin but it was always elusive, just out of reach.  And here Ruby Lucas is, taking her there effortlessly.  She wants to freeze time and stay here, to feel like this forever.

But she can’t, and with a sob, she pushes Ruby’s face away, keeping both hands on her cheeks as she gazes into her eyes.  

“We can’t do this again,” she says, the words breaking her own heart.  And before she can see Ruby’s reaction she poofs herself away, to her vault, where she sinks to her knees and weeps.


	28. Seven deadly sins (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina sins. (During the curse, pre-Henry)

**Envy**

There’s no need for her to be at Granny’s tonight.  She could be at home, sitting by the fire with a good book and a better wine.  Instead she sits and seethes as she watches Ruby strut around the diner, drawing eyes and comments wherever she goes. She hates the smile that crosses Whale’s face when Ruby speaks to him.  She hates that his eyes drop to Ruby’s ass when she walks away.  She hates that Ruby appears not to notice any of this.  Most of all she hates that Ruby pays her no more attention than any other patron.

* * *

**Greed**

She has no right to demand Ruby’s attention. She’s made it clear to her that what they do in the privacy of Regina’s bedroom is _not_ to become public knowledge.  And yet she finds herself wanting more of Ruby’s time.  On the rare nights that Ruby doesn’t come to her, she finds herself concocting fantastical stories about what the younger woman is doing and who she’s with.  On those nights she ends up touching herself, frantic with the need to fill her mind with anything but Ruby.  But it’s always Ruby’s name that spills over her lips when she comes.

* * *

**Pride**

She resolutely refuses to make eye-contact with the waitress all night, just sits and sips terrible scotch until near closing time. Part of her longs to go to the counter and make sure that Ruby will be stopping by later; make sure she’s still the one that Ruby will come to even after flirting with half the town. But of course she doesn’t.  Throwing some bills on the table to cover the Scotch and a tip, Regina gets up and walks out without so much as a glance at Ruby; too scared to see if she’s looking back at her.

* * *

**Wrath**

Ruby does come by later and she’s barely closed the door behind her when Regina grabs her and pushes her against the wall, catching her lips in a kiss that elicits a whimper. Regina doesn’t care if it’s pain or pleasure.  Ruby pushes her away, her hand coming up to gingerly touch her lower lip to check for blood. Confused green eyes meet Regina’s.

 

“Regina? What’s going on?”

 

Regina doesn’t bother to answer, just moves back in and insinuates her thigh between Ruby’s, pulling her closer.  Ruby shakes her head, pushing Regina back once more.

 

“Stop it. You’re being weird.”

* * *

**Lust**

“Weird?” Regina scoffs. “Apologies for thinking that you came here to _fuck_.”

 

“Hmmm. Not the word for what I had in mind.”  Before Regina can protest, Ruby’s agile hands are unbuttoning her shirt, fingers dancing over skin as it is revealed.  Soft lips soon follow and Regina’s hands are tangled in Ruby’s hair as she sucks and licks at her neck and chest.  The very moment before she becomes frustrated by the lack of progression, Ruby starts walking her backwards.  Somehow she ends up stretched out on her kitchen table, Ruby above her, worshipping every inch of her naked body.

* * *

**Sloth**

She wakes up slowly, awareness coming in stages.  Soft sheets on her bare skin, a gratifying ache between her legs, warm arms around her waist.  She turns over to examine Ruby’s sleeping face.  Her worries of the previous evening were swept away over many hours of Ruby’s strong, skilled hands and warm mouth on her body. She ghosts a thumb over Ruby’s lips, fighting down the fluttering in her chest when Ruby lets out a tiny sigh. She cannot develop feelings for this girl. She closes her eyes and lays her head on Ruby’s shoulder. She’ll worry about that later.

* * *

**Gluttony**

She wakes again to an empty bed.  Ignoring the dull pain in her chest, she forces herself to get up. She goes to grab her dressing gown, but it’s not there.  Glancing around, she notices several articles of clothing that don’t belong to her strewn on the floor and a smile blooms on her face.  Practically flying down the stairs, she finds Ruby in the kitchen, making waffles, wearing her dressing gown and nothing else.

 

“I’m craving carbs this morning.” Ruby winks. “Wonder why.”

 

Regina smiles and walks towards Ruby, sinking to her knees, ready to satisfy another appetite entirely.


	29. All of me loves all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Regina takes Jekyll’s potion, Ruby still loves both versions of her and neither Regina really knows how to deal with that.

Ruby examines her reflection in the full-length mirror, nodding her approval at the simple black dress she’s settled on.  The red one she’d tried on earlier was a bit too over the top for the evening.  She’s touching up her lipstick when she hears footsteps approach along the hallway and steels herself for yet  _ another  _ debate.  Regina enters their bedroom and leans against the wall opposite Ruby, catching her eye in the mirror.

 

“You’re  _ seriously _ going to go through with this?”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Ruby blots her lips on a kleenex and purses them at her reflection.

 

“You’re quite happily getting ready to go on a date with another woman? Right in front of me?” 

 

Ruby sighs and turns around.  “It’s not ‘another woman’, Regina. We’ve been through this.”

 

“Well, as  _ I’m _ not going on the date, I’d say it most definitely  _ is  _ another woman.”  Regina’s arms are crossed, her brow creased.  Ruby approaches with caution and puts her hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

 

“I’m going on a date with my girlfriend.”

 

“She is  _ not  _ you-”

 

“She is as much my girlfriend as you are,” Ruby counters, not allowing Regina to finish.  “I really don’t understand why you think otherwise.”

 

“Because, Ruby, she is the part of me that I hated. That I wanted rid of.”

 

“Which was a decision you took without even speaking to me,” Ruby says.  “And don’t roll your eyes!  Your decision affects me.  It affects all of us.”  Grasping Regina’s chin in her hand, careful not to hurt her, just enough to hold her in place while she speaks.  “You took away the person I love and replaced her with two different people.  And, for some reason, you think that  _ you  _ take precedence.”

 

“Well, perhaps I thought you’d realise that  _ she  _ is a tyrant.  That she’s the darkest, most heartless parts of me.”

 

“I love  _ every _ part of you,” Ruby says, her voice steady and her gaze unwavering.  “And it kills me that you don’t know that.”

 

Regina pushes Ruby back and moves away, striding up the length of their bedroom, shaking her head as she spins to face Ruby again.  “What is there to love about  _ her _ ?  Huh? Can you explain it to me because I really don’t understand.”

 

Tears prickle behind Ruby’s eyes and guilt grips her chest. How had she not noticed that Regina felt this self-hatred so strongly.  She’d begun to think that she had come to terms with her past deeds, but now that seems so far from the truth that Ruby should have noticed.  She swallows against the pain in her throat so that she can speak.

 

“ _ My  _ Regina, the one who is both of you together, is...she’s what life has made her.  Her life has been hard.   _ Really  _ hard.  People used her and twisted her into someone she grew to hate.  But that life made her resilient, and strong, and determined.”  She walks over to stand in front of Regina, brushing a thumb under her eye to catch a teardrop.  “It made her a survivor.”  She leans in and kisses Regina’s lips.  “She survived and she started to live life on her own terms.  And through that, she learned to love, and laugh, and protect and to  _ care  _ about this town and its people.  Even if she sometimes still pretends not to.”  Regina lets out a shuddering laugh at that.  Ruby pulls her into her arms, nuzzling her nose against Regina’s ear.  “I love  _ all  _ of you.  And, right now, that means I love you  _ and  _ I love her.”

 

“Well, you’re the only one who does,” Regina mumbles, turning her face into Ruby’s neck as she tightens her arms around her waist.  

 

“Maybe I’m the only one who realises it.” Ruby presses a kiss to Regina’s head.  She’s still so pissed at Snow for going along with this.   _ Encouraging _ it, even, if the stories are accurate.  

 

Regina lifts her head to look at Ruby.  “You’re still going on this date, aren’t you?”

 

“I am.” Ruby tilts her head, trying to think of a way to get Regina to understand where she’s coming from.  “Regina...before you took this potion, was there a whole hidden side to you that didn’t love me?”

 

“What?” Regina pulls back, recoiling at the insinuation. “Of course not!”

 

She presses on.  “Did half of you secretly want to hurt me?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” 

 

“So that means that ‘the Queen’, as you like to call her, she loves me, right?”  

 

Regina makes a noise between a huff and a sigh.  “You’re oversimplifying the situation.”  Her clenched fists give away her frustration.  “She doesn’t love anyone. She doesn’t know how.”

 

“That’s not true,” Ruby interjects.  “You’ve told me that you loved your Father more than anything in the world.  And your mother, even at your worst, you couldn’t help but love her.”

 

“Yes...but-”

 

“But nothing. She knows how to love because you always did. You never lost that ability.”  She takes Regina’s hands in her own.  “She loves Henry.  We’ve both seen it in her.  And she loves me.  I know she does.”

 

“But it’s not-”

 

Ruby throws out a hand towards the bed.  “Last night, we made love right there.  Should we not have done that?”

 

Regina’s brow creases in a question.  “W-what do you mean?”

 

“Well, if you think I shouldn’t be with her, then maybe I shouldn’t be with you either.  Neither of you are Regina.  Maybe I’m cheating on Regina with both of you.”

 

“That’s absurd.   _ I’m  _ Regina.”

 

“And so is she,” Ruby argues.  “And I love both of you.   _ All  _ of you.”

 

“I can’t win this argument, can I?” Regina asks, her voice weary.

 

“Well, no. ‘Cause I’m right and you know it,” Ruby grins, leaning in to kiss her.  A noise from downstairs breaks them apart.

 

“Is that…”

 

“Yeah, I think she just poofed herself into the living room,” Ruby bites her lip to keep from smiling at the obvious irritation on Regina’s face.

 

“Terrible manners.  You’d think she was raised in a barn.”  Regina sighs.  “Well, I suppose you better go down and greet your  _ date _ .”

 

“Uh huh,” Ruby heads towards the stairs, tugging Regina with her.  “And you can say hi before we go.”

 

Regina pouts at her as they start down the staircase.  “I don’t want to say hi. I don’t want to say anyth-”

 

Before she can finish, the Queen sweeps into the foyer.  She’s toned down her usual gowns and has gone for a dress the colour of a moonlit night, that changes tone with every movement she makes.  Ruby stops walking and just stares, dumbstruck, causing Regina to bump into her and then elbow her in the ribs with a scowl.

 

“Ruby!” The Queen’s eyes drink her in, a wicked smile spreading over her lips.  “Well, my dear, don’t you just look positively  _ edible _ ?” 

 

Beside her, Regina makes an indignant squawk, her hand tightening around Ruby’s fingers.  Ruby laughs, and squeezes back.  “Thank you. You look amazing.  Like...wow.”  Regina’s fidgeting now, clearly unable to find a way to be insulted by Ruby finding her attractive.

 

“Thank you, darling.”  The Queen holds out a hand.  “Shall we start our evening?” Her eyes flick to Regina briefly.  “Just the two of us?”

 

Ruby rolls her eyes, but can’t help smiling at the Queen’s antics.  That’s something that’s missing in the Regina currently fuming at her side; that delight in teasing people.  She walks down the last few stairs and takes the Queen’s hand, still holding Regina’s with the other.

 

“What time will you be home?” Regina asks.

 

“Oh, I don’t think she needs a curfew, dear,” the Queen tells her counterpart, with a smirk.  “She’s a grown woman.” She flicks her eyes back to Ruby.  “Let’s just see where the night takes us.”

 

Ruby sighs and turns to Regina, placing a firm kiss on her lips.  “I’ll see you later, okay?  Don’t stress about this all night. Please?”

 

“Yes, Regina.” The Queen is all faux innocence as she runs a fingertip down Ruby’s chest, hooking it into her necklace.  “I wouldn’t want you to sit here, all alone, and think about what I might be getting up to with this beautiful creature.”

 

Regina glares first at the Queen and then at Ruby.  “ _ Be _ careful. I mean it.”

 

Ruby starts to respond but the Queen beats her to it.  “Oh, don’t worry dear, I’ll take  _ excellent  _ care of her.”  

  
  
A billowing cloud of purple magic surrounds them and Ruby closes her eyes, knowing that whatever happens this evening, she’s going home to a very pissed off Regina at the end of it.


	30. And heart to heart you'll win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Regina are professional wrestlers in the 80s. (Like GLOW)

“And  _ that,  _ ladies and gentlemen, is why you should never go walking alone after da-”  As planned, just before Ruby finishes her speech about personal safety, she’s grabbed from behind by two sets of hands, lifted off her feet and slammed onto her back.  She goes with the motion and falls safely, immediately arching her back and putting her hand on it as if she’s in pain.  

 

“And that, peasants, is why you should never turn your back on your enemies to give a boring, preachy speech.”  Regina ‘The Evil Queen’ Mills parades around, soaking up the boos and jeers as if they energise her.  Her bright purple leotard with its symbol of a crown clings to all the right curves and she works each and every one of them for the crowd.  Ruby’s not complaining about the view either.  Regina’s tag team partner, Zelena ‘Wicked Witch’ West, reaches down and takes a handful of Ruby’s hair.  Ruby grabs her wrist with both hands and allows herself to be dragged to her feet.

 

“Hey, no fair! Two against one!” Ruby’s own partner, Mary Sunshine, protests from outside the ropes.

 

“So come in and help her.”  Regina steps to the side and gestures for Mary Margaret to enter the ring, where Zelena is still gripping Ruby’s hair.  

 

However, Mary Margaret’s character is known to be a stickler for the rules, and she stretches as far as she can, holding her hand out to be tagged.  “C’mon Red.  You can reach me.”  Mary Margaret’s eyes are huge and hopeful as Ruby lets go of Zelena’s wrist with one hand and reaches towards her, their hands coming tantalisingly close before Zelena jerks her back.

 

“No, no, my pretty.  Your little friend can’t save you today.”  She jerks her back and her outstretched hand is taken by Regina as she’s spun into the ropes, where she bounces and comes back at them, immediately inflicting a clothesline on Zelena, knocking her to the ground.  The next part in the choreography is for her to turn straight into Regina’s elbow and be knocked down, but somehow she catches Regina’s eye during the movement and mistimes her response, leading to Regina’s elbow actually making contact with her face.  Pain ricochets along her jaw and her teeth slam closed, making everything in her skull feel like it’s come loose.

 

She goes down, albeit less gracefully than she’d like, and then Regina’s straddling her waist, hands on her arms, looking down at her in a panic as the ref counts her out. 

 

“Shit! Shit!  I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

 

She nods, tongue probing her throbbing lower lip for evidence of blood and coming up blank.  “M’fine. Was m’fault.”

 

“And your winners in this tag team battle of good versus evil are…”  The ref is dragging Regina to her feet, though her worried eyes never leaver Ruby’s.  “The Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch!”  

 

Ruby stays down, watching as Regina and Zelena’s arms are raised to a cacophony of booing and yelling.  Mary Margaret is playing her part at the side of the ring, yelling about cheaters never prospering and demanding a fair rematch.  While Regina and Zelena snarl and hiss at her and the crowd, Ruby drags herself to the edge of the ring, slinking out with her metaphorical tail between her legs.  It’s all part of the drama, but tonight she’s glad of it as she can indulge her need to feel sorry for herself; both for her own mistake in not avoiding the blow, and for the actual pain she’s in.  She’s gonna need a few advil this evening.

 

Mary Margaret helps her out of the ring and lets her lean on her as they make their way backstage.  “Wow. That last hit was  _ great _ .  It really looked like she clocked you.”

 

“Maybe that’s because she fucking  _ did _ .” Ruby moves her jaw from side to side.  Nothing’s broken but it still hurts like hell.

 

“Are you okay?” Mary Margaret turns to look at her fully once they’re in good lighting and winces.  “Oh yeah, your lip is...a  _ little _ swollen.”   Going by the wince and how it feels, Ruby guesses that it’s more than a little swollen.

 

Before she can respond, the doors are flung open and Regina storms in, trailed by Zelena.  Regina’s eyes land on Ruby and she scowls, heading over to her, Mary Margaret steps aside.  “How many times have we practised that move, huh?  What the hell, Ruby?”  The harsh words are softened a little by the gentle hands cradling her face, thumb stroking her swollen lip.

 

“I know. It was dumb. I’m sorry.”  Ruby tries to pout, but it hurts and she sucks air in through her teeth.

 

Regina sighs and shakes her head, leading Ruby over to a quieter area, away from prying eyes, and seats them both on a bench.  She scrutinises Ruby’s face before turning and yelling for someone to bring her ice.  Several of the younger girls scrabble to get out the door and find an ice machine.

 

“What the hell happened out there?” Regina asks, her voice softer now.  “You can do that move in your sleep.”

 

“I know.” Ruby looks down, her face flushing.  “I just…” She groans and rolls her eyes.  “This is gonna sound ridiculous, but I…”  She pauses when someone deposits ice wrapped in a handkerchief in Regina’s hand.  Regina urges her to lift her head up, and gently applies the ice to her lip.  Looking into Regina’s eyes like this, she can’t help but let the truth come spilling out.  “I just...got distracted by how beautiful you looked out there.”

 

For a moment, Regina has no reaction whatsoever.  Then she starts to smile, which quickly becomes a laugh.  It’s infectious and Ruby’s own mouth starts to turn up, until her lip starts to protest at the moment.  “Ow, ow, ow!”

 

Regina sobers a little at this, and adjusts the ice pack a little, still smiling.  “Seriously?  You were struck by my beauty and you forgot to move out of the way?”

 

“That about sums it up, yeah.”

 

Shaking her head, Regina can’t hide her pleased smile from Ruby.  “Well, you’re gonna have to get over that, Lucas.  You can’t go getting yourself injured every time we have a match just because you’re mesmerised by my face.”  She removes the ice-pack and brushes her thumb over Ruby’s lip.  “Might’ve been better if this had split.”

 

Ruby’s hand moves to Regina’s face, her fingertips tracing the scar on Regina’s upper lip.  “Then we’d match.”

 

Regina lifts an eyebrow.  “I’ve heard chicks dig scars.”

 

“This one certainly does.” Ruby casts a quick glance around the room, but no-one’s looking at them, so she leans in and presses a kiss to Regina’s scar.  She draws back, her hand flying to her mouth.  “Ow!”

 

Regina sighs.  “And now we’ve found another reason for you to pay attention and  _ not  _ get yourself injured.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ruby’s back to feeling sorry for herself.

 

Rolling her eyes, Regina leans in and kisses Ruby’s cheek.  “It’s fine.  I’m sure we can think of some way to keep ourselves amused until you’re better.”  She pulls back and winks.  “There’s nothing wrong with  _ my  _ mouth…”

 

Ruby breaks into a wide grin before her face scrunches in pain.  “Ow!”


	31. When all is said and done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina thinks about her life while attending a wedding.

Regina’s standing by the dancefloor, watching her son take his new wife into his arms for their first dance as a married couple.  Her mind fills with memories of her life with him, all the milestones they’ve gone through together.  And now he ready to make his own family with Violet.  Her chest aches of a loss that she knows is imagined.  Henry’s not going anywhere.  He and Violet live in town and they visit all the time.  But part of her still feels like she’s grieving.

 

Strong arms encircle her waist from behind, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder.  She sighs and leans back into the body she knows so well, her hands coming to cover Ruby’s on her stomach.

 

“Remember when that was us?” Ruby mumbles against her ear, before kissing it.  

 

“Of course I do.”  Regina slides her fingers through those on Ruby’s left hand, their matching wedding bands shining in the gentle fairy lights strung around Town Hall.  “It wasn’t all that long ago.”

 

“Almost ten years.”  Ruby starts to sway them to the music.  “Can’t believe you’ve put up with me that long.”

 

“I know. I’m practically a saint.”  Regina turns her head to place a kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “Best ten years of my life.”  

 

Ruby hums in contentment. “Ditto.”  They turn back to the scene in front of them.  “So, how much cuddling is gonna be required to help you get through this evening?”

 

Laughing softly, Regina pulls Ruby’s arms more tightly around her.  “This is good for starters.  Perhaps I’ll need more at home later.”

 

“You just let me know what you need, and I’ll be happy to provide it.” Ruby inhales and holds the breath, a sure sign that she has something to say she’s not sure how to say.  “I...might need some cuddles myself.  I mean, I know he’s not my son the way he is yours but-”

 

Regina doesn’t allow her to finish, turning in her arms and pulling her into a tender kiss.  “He  _ is _ your son. You’ve been there for him since long before you and I got together.   You are allowed to be feeling whatever you’re feeling right now.  Just as much as I am.”

 

“Okay.” Ruby nods, her lower lip trembling. “Because I can’t believe the little punk went and grew up right under our noses!”

 

“Oh, darling.” Regina laughs and pulls her wife in for another kiss before taking her by the hand.  “C’mon, dance with me. We can cry together later, after they leave for the honeymoon.”

 

Ruby sniffles a little, but accepts the invitation, moving out onto the floor to join Henry and Violet, and Emma and Killian, and Snow and David.  They sway together, smiling at the other guests as they move around the floor.  Regina laughs when she notices Lucy, their six year old daughter, trying to drag Neal up for a dance.  The eight year old boy is clearly not in favour of the activity and is shaking his head.  Luckily for him, they’ve made sure Lucy knows not to use her supernatural strength against anyone else, or he’d have no chance against her.

 

Regina lifts her head to look up at Ruby, finding her wife already looking at her.  “Back when we got together...did you ever think we’d be here?”  She tilts her head.  “Old married couple, two kids, dancing at our son’s wedding?”

 

Ruby contemplates the question for a moment before breaking into a smile.  “You know what? I kinda did.”

 

“Really?” Regina smiles. She had spent the first year or so of their relationship waiting for something to go wrong or for Ruby to come to her senses.  Life had taught her to expect the worst and, more often than not, it delivered.  But Ruby stayed, confounding all of her preconceived notions.

 

“Yeah.” Ruby’s nodding.  “The first time we kissed, that was pretty much it for me.  I knew I didn’t want anyone but you...so, yeah, from then on, I guess I started picturing all this stuff.”

 

“That’s...somehow both the sweetest _and_ most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me,” Regina tells her, dropping a tiny kiss on her lips.  Ruby’s response, whatever it was to be, is cut off by a tug on Regina’s dress.  They look down to find Lucy pouting up at them.

 

“Neal won’t dance with me.  Can I dance with the two of you?”

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” Regina steps back to allow Ruby to stoop and pick Lucy up, settling her on her hip.  Regina moves back in to wrap her arms around her wife and her daughter, as they start to move again to the music.  Over Ruby’s shoulder, she catches Henry’s eye and he smiles and winks at her.  And in that moment, all of her melancholy thoughts fly away.  She has somehow ended up with a loving wife, a doting son and an amazing daughter.  And that is more than she could ever have hoped for in her darkest of days.  The Evil Queen got her happy ending after all.


End file.
